Always, Forever, Together
by Alice Jarvis
Summary: Lorsque Freya tente de rassembler sa fratrie, dix ans après leur séparation, dans le but de bannir une fois pour toute le Hollow hors de leur vie, mais pour ça, elle va avoir besoin de quelques personnes … Situation: après la saison 4 de TO Couple: Klaroline (et autres ... ;-) )
1. Chapter 1

*** Chapitre 1 ***

Les ruelles de la capitale anglaise étaient désertes en cette heure avancée de la nuit, les pavés luisant de la bruine qui s'abattait sur la ville, les échos de ses pas se répercutait sur les vieux immeubles de White Chapel. Lentement, il se dirigeait vers le fleuve, n'écoutant que son instinct, se laissant bercer par le son des flots sombres et bouillonnants de la Tamise. Au loin, Big Ben faisait entendre son lourd carillon. Minuit. Il accéléra ses pas. Son ombre se découpait sur les murs. Il enjamba un trottoir et poursuivit son chemin. Une jeune femme l'interpella au loin, mais il ne s'arrêta pas, poursuivant obstinément sa route vers cet objectif aussi flou qu'il soit. Il FALLAIT qu'il le fasse, il le fallait. Son esprit maudit le lui avait tant de fois soufflé, hurlé qu'il ne put y résister plus longtemps. Enfin, sa cible était en vue. Ou plutôt ses cibles.

Un sourire flottant sur les lèvres, le regard sombre Klaus avançait sans ciller vers l'entrée d'un bar minable dont les effluves de bière venait rencontrer les odeurs nauséabondes de diverses souillures. Son odorat, si affuté, ne fit que lui indiquer qu'il était arrivé à destination. Un lieu de débauche, de perversion, où les rejets de l'Humanité venaient se rencontrer et s'entre-mêler. Oui, ce lieu était parfait. Une femme dont les tempes grisonnantes venaient trahir son âge avancé, vint l'accoster lui suggérant, sans aucune forme de poésie, de passer un moment intime avec elle en échange de quelques pièces. Du dégoût. Voila ce qu'il ressentit tout à coup. Il fit un pas vers elle. Il était prêt. Son esprit lui hurla d'agir, immédiatement. Il lutta une seconde. Mais une bagarre éclata entre deux poivrots tout aussi imbibé l'un que l'autre. Le premier, à grand renfort de cris et de jurons plus ou moins audibles, voulu, sans doute, asséner un coup de poing à son acolyte. Celui-ci, totalement ivre, bascula sur le sol sans effort, si bien que le poing vint s'écraser sur Klaus. Il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre ce qui surprit son agresseur qui lui bougonna un juron l'invitant à se décaler dans un langage des plus châtiés. L'Originel le détailla une seconde, lui sourit, dévoilant ses crocs. Les choses dégénérèrent alors. Sans prendre la peine de les hypnotiser, Klaus les supprima tous, les uns après les autres, laissant le démon qui sommeillait en lui depuis bien trop longtemps s'exprimer. Ce démon qu'il tentait de rabrouait jour après jour depuis les dis dernières années. Ce démon sans cesse torturé, excité, par la part maléfique de la Sorcière qui demeurait à ses côtés. Ce démon qui, enfin, exprima toute sa jouissance alors que sa dernière victime rendait son souffle dans un râle agonisant, la gorge tranchée de façon nette tandis qu'un rire diabolique résonnait dans son esprit.

Klaus balaya le bar de son regard perçant. Tout était redevenu silencieux. Les corps étaient affalés sur le sol souillé du troquet. Il n'y avait là plus âme qui vive. Une odeur de mort planait sur l'établissement. Son attention fut captée par le grand miroir qui ornait un pan de mur. La poussière et la crasse laissèrent passer son reflet. Il se vit, les vêtements sales, les lèvres dégoulinantes de sang, des viscères pendaient sur son épaules. Pendant une fraction de seconde il ne se reconnu pas. Il avait en face de lui l'homme qu'il fut des siècles auparavant. Le vampire qui rependait le chaos et la mort derrière lui. Cet être qu'il s'efforçait de combattre depuis qu'Hope avait vu le jour. Ce jour là, il s'était fait la promesse de tout mettre en œuvre pour que jamais sa fille puisse avoir peur de lui. Dix ans de pénitence et de tortures ont eu pourtant raison de cette promesse. La Sorcière, tapie dans son esprit, riait à gorge déployée devant le désespoir de sa victime. Il serra les dents et la fit taire mentalement.

Il enjamba les corps et sortit de là rapidement. Personne ne semblait avoir été le témoin du massacre grossier. Il pesta. Cet acte avait été aussi ignoble qu'inutile. Mais, les tréfonds de son âme, le démon s'était réveillé, et réclamait encore du sang. Le massacre était son hobby. Il voulait tuer, encore et encore. Au fond de lui, Klaus avait espéré qu'en cédant à ses pulsions, une fois, le monstre tapie cesserait de le tourmenter, mais il s'avère que ça avait été totalement inefficace. Bien au contraire, il n'avait jamais été aussi éveillé. Il serra les poings, jurant entre ses dents et s'enfonça dans la nuit, espérant ne croiser personne car, il le savait, il ne pourrait pas répondre de ses actes. Il devait absolument reprendre le contrôle. Le quartier avait déjà connu bien trop de noirceur pour ajouter la sienne. La Sorcière lui soufflait de lâcher prise, de se nourrir, de massacrer. Une nouvelle fois, il la fit taire et la chassa de ses pensées. Il essaya une autre approche et se concentra sur la seule personne qui pouvait occuper ses pensées sans danger : sa très chère barmaid blonde. Une amie, une confidente, peut être même un peu plus que ça. Il l'avait aimée, il en était conscient. Il focalisa son esprit sur elle, tentant de l'appeler à lui, mais elle lui échappait. Klaus savait très bien qu'elle n'était pas réelle, qu'elle n'était qu'une création de son esprit, mais malheureusement, son âme était bien trop malade pour avoir la force de la faire venir. Il était seul. Comme il l'avait toujours été d'ailleurs. Sa famille avait été là, pendant un temps, mais désormais, c'est seul qu'il devrait évoluer. Seul et en prie à la Sorcière. Son esprit sombra soudainement dans une profonde déprime. Il avisa, au long, les flots de la Tamise et sourit. Si seulement ça pouvait être aussi simple. Un bond, et tout était fini. Si seulement …

Dans sa poche, son téléphone vibra, le tirant de ses sombres pensées. Il vit sur l'écran un nom qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis très longtemps. Il prit une seconde pour réfléchir, devait-il répondre ? Il considéra qu'un appel méritait une réponse. De plus, elle n'aurait pas appelé si ce n'était pas vraiment important. Il hésita encore puis finit par accepter l'appel :

« - **Freya ?** Demanda t-il, la voix cassée

\- **Klaus !** Souffla sa sœur à l'autre bout de la ligne. **C'est bon de t'entendre !** Soupira t-elle. **Comment vas-tu ?**

\- **J'ai connu mieux grande sœur, mais me dit pas que c'est pour ça que tu m'appelles...**

\- **Tu n'as pas changé Klaus**

\- **Plus que tu ne le penses** murmura t-il en songeant au bar dont il continuait s'éloigner le plus possible.

\- **Klaus … j'ai trouvé …**

\- **Tu … tu as trouvé quoi ?** S'enquit-il en s'arrêtant

\- **Je sais comment tous vous ramener. Pour que nous fondions à nouveau une famille, pour …**

\- **NON !** Coupa t-il

\- **Qu … comment ça « non » ?!**

\- **Il est HORS DE QUESTION que je fasse quoi que ce soit qui puisse mettre potentiellement Hope en danger !** S'écria t-il alors qu'il sentait la Sorcière s'agiter en lui

\- **Mais tout ira bien Klaus !**

\- **J'ai dis NON !**

\- **Klaus ! M'oblige pas à venir te botter les fesses !** S'écria t-elle à son tour, retrouvant le côté borné et têtu de son frère. **Tout est prêt ! Je ne t'aurais jamais téléphoné sinon ! Fais moi confiance ! Ça marchera ! Il ne manque plus que toi !**

\- **Freya … ne me fais pas espérer pour rien …** finit-il par lâcher après quelques secondes de silence

\- **Jamais... ça marchera Klaus ! Tout les éléments sont réunis, il ne manque plus que toi, Elijah, Kol et Rebekkah...**

\- **Tu as quoi en tête ?**

\- **Pas au téléphone. Je vais tout t'expliquer. Donnons nous rendez-vous... à 9h00 à l'Espresso Bar du Regent's park**

\- **OK pour 9h mais …,** continua t-il sans se soucier le moins de monde de la raison pour laquelle son aînée savait exactement où il se trouvait. **Freya … Comment va t-elle ?** Demanda t-il plein d'espoir

\- **Elle va bien. D'après ce que je sais. Elle est entre de très bonnes mains, elle ..**

\- **Non, je ne veux rien savoir. A demain Freya ...** » Coupa t-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu avant de raccrocher.

Il sentait la Sorcière s'agiter. Elle voulait savoir. Elle voulait Hope. Il le savait, il le sentait. Mais aussi longtemps que son cœur battra, il la combattra et l'empêchera d'arriver à ses fins. Entendre sa sœur avait été salutaire. Plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre. Ces dix dernières années de solitude complète ont eu un effet désastreux sur lui. Bien qu'il avait plusieurs siècles d'errance derrière lui, il y avait toujours eu Rebekkah, voire Elijah ou Kol avec lui. Cette fois ci c'était différent. Non seulement aucun membre de sa famille n'était là, mais, en plus, de savoir Hope loin de lui était une véritable torture. Douleur qui réjouissait d'ailleurs le Hollow qui l'incitait à y mettre un terme en essayant de rejoindre sa fille. Les quelques mots de Freya avaient suffit à nourrir en lui des espoirs qu'il croyait perdus. Avait-il ne serait-ce qu'une chance de la revoir ? De les revoir ? Son cœur battait à la chamade. Il remarqua alors que le démon s'était calmé. Il se taisait. Il savait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un sursis, mais il choisit de le savourer. Il prit conscience de l'état lamentable dans lequel il se trouvait et toqua à la première maison qu'il trouva. Une jeune femme vint lui ouvrir après quelques minutes :

« - **Oui ? C'est pourquoi ?** demanda t-elle méfiante en entre baillant la porte

\- **Bonjour madame, je suis profondément désolé de vous réveiller à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit, mais je viens de me faire agresser quelques mètres plus loin. Ils m'ont volé mon téléphone, pensez-vous que je puisse emprunter le votre ?** Demanda t-il poliment en prenant la voix la plus douce qu'il put. La jeune femme ouvrit la porte pour constater les vêtements souillés de sang de Klaus. Elle eut un sursaut d'horreur mais il était trop tard. Klaus la fixa et l'hypnotisa. **Etes-vous seule dans cette maison ?** La jeune femme hocha la tête, le regard perdu dans le vide. **Bien ! En êtes-vous la propriétaire ?** Nouvel hochement de tête. **Encore mieux. Très bien, il ne vous arrivera rien, vous allez m'inviter à entrer et me laisser utiliser votre salle de bain.**

\- **Je vous en prie, entrez donc** , répondit-elle en s'effaçant pour laisser passer son visiteur nocturne

\- **Merci beaucoup. Par le plus grand des hasards, n'auriez-vous pas des vêtements d'homme dans un de vos placards ?**

\- **Mon ex-mari a laissé quelques unes de ses affaires,** répondit-elle, le regard perdu, **je vais vous les chercher.**

\- **C'est très aimable de votre part.** » Répondit Klaus, tandis qu'il visita la maison en quête de la salle de bain.

L'Originel ressortit une demie heure plus tard. Son hôte involontaire lui avait déposer un jean et un tee shirt propre sur le lit. Rapidement il s'habilla et sortit de la maison en jetant un coup d'oeil à son portable. 6H00 du matin. Il avait juste le temps de rentrer à l'hôtel qu'il occupait, récupérer sa voiture pour pouvoir se rendre au café.

Lorsqu'il se gara à proximité immédiate du parc, il prit un instant pour souffler. La perspective de revoir Freya le remplissait d'une grande joie mais aussi du crainte sans limite. Arriverait-il à contrôler on démon ? Et la Sorcière ? Une chose était sure, ses nerfs allaient être mis à rude épreuve. Quel que soit l'idée de sa sœur, il savait que ça n'allait pas être une partie de rigolade. Il soupira et descendit de son SUV pour d'enfoncer dans le parc. Il connaissait l'endroit par cœur et se dirigea immédiatement vers l'établissement qu'il aperçut au bout de quelques minutes de marche. D'un rapide coup d'oeil, il constata que sa sœur ne se trouvait pas au café. Un souffle d'inquiétude mêlé de paranoïa vint souffler sur son esprit. Il avisa une table vide et fit quelque pas en sa direction quand il L'aperçut. Elle. La dernière personne qu'il pensait rencontrer. Pas une seconde il pensa à la coïncidence. D'autant plus qu'elle avait vissé son regard au sien sans ciller. Elle l'attendait. Il fit un pas vers elle et entama le dialogue :

« - **Bonnie Bennett …** » lança t-il en souriant


	2. Chapter 2

*** Chapitre 2 ***

FLASHBACK

Bonnie déposa son sac à dos sur le tapis roulant qui s'avançait vers les portiques de sécurité. Elle présenta son passeport déjà bien chargé de tampons et timbres à l'officier des douanes. Il le consulta attentivement, dévisagea la jeune femme puis vérifia le billet qu'elle lui présentait avec un demi sourire. En prenant son temps, l'homme examina attentivement les documents administratifs avant de le lui rendre :

"- **Buen viaje señorita** " finit-il par lâcher en espagnol en lui rendant les objets.

Bonnie le remercia d'un signe, saisit son sac et avança dans la salle d'embarquement déjà surpeuplée. Elle observa l'environnement un instant. A l'extérieur, la chaleur suffocante de Buenos Aires provoquait des mirages çà et là sur la piste où les avions, dans un ballet incessant décollaient et atterrissaient à seulement quelques minutes d'intervalle, le tout savamment orchestré par les yeux et les oreilles de la tour de contrôle qui trônait non loin du terminal dans lequel la sorcière se trouvait. Autour d'elle la salle était envahis par divers touristes venus des quatre coins de la planète et quelques hommes et femmes d'affaire, le regard vissé à leur smartphone ou à leur tablette, pianotant quelques rapports ou instructions. Elle trouva, néanmoins, une place assise entre une adolescente le regard vissée à son portable et un homme d'une quarantaine d'années. Plutôt bel homme, le regard bleu azur, il lui adressa un chaleureux sourire en décalant ses affaires pour qu'elle puisse prendre place. Elle lui sourit en retour et détourna son attention vers un point devant elle et lâcha un soupir tout en esquissant un sourire en coin et hochant la tête. Son voisin, l'observant du coin de l'oeil, s'interrogea une seconde avant d'entamer la conversation dans un espagnol parfait. Bonnie secoua la tête lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne parlait pas cette langue, l'inconnu changea alors de registre pour opter pour l'anglais :

« - **Vous voyagez seule mademoiselle ? Savez-vous que ce n'est pas très prudent ?** »

Bonnie ne répondit pas tout de suite, légèrement agacée par le sous-entendu de l'homme. Puis elle regarda à nouveau devant elle, sourit plus franchement avant de lui répondre :

« - **Mais qui vous a dit que j'étais seule ? »** Demanda t-elle avec l'air le plus innocent possible tout en focalisant son attention sur le pantalon que portait l'inconnu ou, plus précisément, la poche de celui-ci dans lequel se trouvait son téléphone portable qui se mit soudainement à grésiller et émettre une fumée blanchâtre à l'odeur âcre. L'homme sauta sur ses pieds en sortant l'objet désormais sans vie. Geste qui n'a pas été réfléchit car il eut pour conséquence d'attirer l'attention de deux militaires en charge de la sécurité aéroportuaire. Sans ménagement, ils saisirent l'homme par les bras et l'entrainèrent avec eux.

Bonnie ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu plus franchement qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

« - **Ah ! Love, c'est pas bien du tout ça !** » lui rétorqua le fantôme du bel italien avec qui elle partageait chacun de ses voyages. En réponse, la sorcière lui lança un sourire espiègle. Il y avait bien trop de monde autour d'elle pour se lancer dans une discussion avec Enzo.

Une hôtesse de l'air annonça l'embarquement immédiat des passagers à destination de Sydney. Bonnie saisit son sac, ses documents de vol, et se plaça dans la file d'attente, tenta d'ignorer les regards lourds de sous entendus d'Enzo. Elle passa le dernier contrôle et s'avança dans le couloir mouvant permettant l'accès à l'avion où une seconde hôtesse lui saisit son billet avant de lui indiquer son siège avec un sourire parfait.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil qui n'était pas aussi confortable que le prétendait la compagnie, mais ça conviendrait. Elle avait connu bien pire que cela.

Ces dix dernières années, Bonnie avait enfin pu réaliser ses rêves, SON rêve : vivre. Vivre pour elle, vivre pour satisfaire sa soif de curiosités, vivre pour s'abreuver de cultures. Profiter de chaque instant de liberté. La mort d'Enzo avait réveillé ce besoin en elle : la vie est trop courte pour ne pas en profiter, pour rester dans un coin de Virginie toute sa vie durant. Sac sur le dos et passeport en poche, elle avait parcouru le monde. S'arrêtant quelques mois par ci ou par là, profitant des rencontres pour exercer ses dons, et peaufiner ses sorts. Elle n'en avait pas honte, elle pouvait affirmer qu'elle avait de grands pouvoirs, mais des pouvoirs tellement différents de ceux qu'elle avait pu lire dans les livres. Même dans ceux de sa grand-mère ou du professeur Shane. Bien loin de tout ça. Elle avait pu observer les moines au Tibet déjouer la gravité ou capables de prouesses avec leurs corps, uniquement en ayant le contrôle sur leur esprit. Elle avait pu assister aux rites shamaniques au cœur de la jungle congolaise au cours desquels les hommes étaient pris de telles transes qu'ils pouvaient développer un don d'ubiquité. Elle avait pu voir les prouesses des marabouts antillais, capables de tutoyer la mort et de faire renaître les hommes de leurs cendres.

Son dernier voyage l'avait conduit en Amérique du Sud où, disait-on, les Anciens détenaient les secrets de leurs ancêtres Mayas. Bonnie s'était d'abord rendue dans les vallées Calchaquies où les touristes peuvent admirer de magnifiques sites antiques. Mais c'était pas ce qu'elle souhaitait dans un premier temps. Une minutieuse enquête la conduit au cœur des montagnes vers un village retiré de toute forme de civilisation. Communiquant uniquement par des gestes ou des dessins, elle finit par rencontrer le chef du village qui, une fois qu'elle fut jaugée et jugée, l'initia à un certains nombres de savoirs anciens. Son but était simple. Elle voulait savoir comment dompter la Mort. Chose impossible pour toute sorcière répondant à la Nature. Mais beaucoup moins lorsqu'il s'agit de Forces allant bien au-delà de tout cela. L'Ancien ne lui apporta pas la réponse qu'elle cherchait. Refusant de la livrer en pâture à des Etres avec lesquels il ne fallait pas jouer. Bonnie fut déçue mais remercia chaleureusement le vieil homme. Il en fallait plus à la jeune sorcière pour se décourager. Et elle avait encore d'autres personnes à rencontrer, d'autres rites à apprendre, d'autres connaissances à absorber. C'est avec des résolutions plein la tête qu'elle s'assoupit, la tête collée au hublot de l'appareil tandis que celui-ci amorçait son décollage vers les Terres Australes.

Le voyage, bien que très loin, se passa relativement bien. Quelques secousses et autres turbulences, mais rien qui n'empêcha la jeune femme d'oublier son objectif. Lorsqu'elle atterrit à Sydney, elle suivit la file des passagers, fatiguée par les heures passées sans bouger. Elle alla récupérer ses bagages (enfin, son sac) sur le tapis roulant et sortit de l'aéroport après être passée par la douane. Un rituel auquel elle se pliait sans rechigner. Le fait d'entendre parler sa langue un peu partout autour d'elle lui mit du baume au cœur. Elle avisa la file de taxis qui attendaient les clients et se dirigea vers l'un d'eux. Tout en remerciant le chauffeur pour l'aide qu'il lui apportait, elle lui demanda de se rendre dans l'hôtel le plus proche. Elle avait un cruel besoin de prendre une douche et de dormir dans un lit confortable. Le chauffeur la déposa devant un petit hôtel d'un quartier cosy de Sydney. Après avoir fournit les renseignements nécessaires, Bonnie saisit la carte d'accès tendue par la réceptionniste et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur qui desservait les chambres. Il ne devait pas y en avoir plus d'une trentaine à en juger par les portes devant lesquelles elle passait scrutant attentivement les numéros inscrits dessus. N°36, enfin. Elle fit jouer la carte et pénétra dans une petite suite. Parfait. Un bain plus tard, elle ne se fit pas prier pour rejoindre Morphée.

Le lendemain, elle n'émergea de son sommeil qu'en début d'après-midi. Trop tard pour le petit-déjeuner, tant pis. Bonnie choisit plutôt de faire un peu de tourisme après avoir prit un bain revigorant et s'être vêtue rapidement d'un jean et d'un tee shirt. Elle ouvrit la carte touristique de la ville qu'elle étala sur son lit. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se concentrer fortement pour appeler Enzo qui apparu assis sur le meuble, à ses côtés en souriant :

« - **Alors Love, quel est le programme aujourd'hui ?**

\- **Hum … j'ai envie de voir... l'opéra bien sûr, l'aquarium également. J'ai envie de profiter un peu pour me promener au hasard des rues. J'aimerais aussi rencontrer les aborigènes.**

\- **Je ne crois pas que c'est ici que tu pourras trouver une réponse à ta question** , argumenta t-il en arquant un sourcil, un sourire narquois accroché aux lèvres

\- **Non, enfin … j'imagine que ce n'est pas à Sydney, mais je sais que quelque part, elle existe cette réponse... Il faut que j'aille davantage au cœur du pays … Pas l'Ayers Rocks, mais plutôt …** Elle tourna la carte pour révéler une carte détaillée de l'île, en promenant son index, elle s'arrêta sur un point … **Là !** Enzo se pencha vers elle et lu le nom de l'endroit pointé par Bonnie :

\- **_**Southern Tanami Indigenous Protected Area**_** **?**

 **-** ** **Oui, c'est une réserve aborigène …****

 **-** ** **Tu ne pourras pas y entrer comme ça Love …****

 **-** ** **Hum … tu as raison … Je vais me renseigner**** **»**

Elle replia précieusement sa carte et la mit dans son sac à dos, au préalable vidé de tout effet non indispensable à la journée et descendit à la réception demander quelles étaient les possibilités d'accès à la Réserve. Il lui fallait, bien entendu, une autorisation gouvernementale. Autant dire des jours et des jours de procédure, des documents impossibles à fournir et le tout pour se voir refuser l'accès. Bonnie n'avait pas ce temps et encore moins la patience nécessaire. Elle enrageait intérieurement. Mais il fallait bien plus pour la dissuader d'aller au bout des choses. Enzo apparut à ses côtés. Il avait le don de la calmer immédiatement. Bien décider à profiter de chaque chose, elle opta pour une journée de pause. Une journée comme elle les aimait, de nonchalance, de décontraction. Elle suivit la masse des touristes qui visitaient les principaux lieux de la ville. Errant, se laissant totalement portée par le courant. Profitant tout simplement.

La jeune femme resta une semaine à Sydney avant de reprendre son périple et de partir pour le nord de l'île. Elle avait entendu parler d'Alice Springs, c'était donc là que ses pieds l'amèneraient ou plutôt l'avion qu'elle préféra à un interminable voyage en train. C'était une petite ville, comparé à Sydney, et, à plus d'un égard, lui rappelait sa ville natale. En plus sauvage. Plus … _outback_ … Cette pensée, bien que joyeuse, fit naitre un brin de nostalgie en elle. Cela faisait dix ans qu'elle avait quitté la Virginie. Même si elle y étouffait, cette ville lui manquait un peu. Ses amis aussi. Parfois, elle se demandait ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Elle se plaisait à leur inventer une vie. Les premières années, elle correspondait avec Elena et Caroline, mais, doucement, les e-mails ne furent plus aussi nombreux pour complètement disparaître.

Bonnie soupira et choisit un petit hôtel pour y établir son « camp de base » pour les jours à venir et projeta, une fois débarrassée de la fatigue et la transpiration du voyage, de visiter The Alice, comme on nommait parfois la ville de façon plus familière. Elle n'eut pas à chercher bien longtemps. Le premier bar dans lequel elle pénétra présenta une forte population de Natifs. Cependant, elle estima très rapidement que le taux d'alcoolémie avancé des personnes présentes serait un réel obstacle. Elle soupira, commanda un café et s'installa à une table libre. Bonnie remarqua un homme assis dans le fond qui ne cessait de l'observer. Agacée, elle finit par se lever et aller voir le malotru.

 **« -** ** **Je peux vous aider, monsieur ?**** Demanda t-elle en le fixant dans les yeux

 **-** ** **Vous …**** **tenta l'homme légèrement désarçonné par l'audace de la jeune femme.** ** **Vous venez d'arriver en ville ?****

 **-** ** **On ne peut rien vous cacher !****

 **-** ** **Vous recherchez quelque chose, n'est ce pas ? Ou bien quelqu'un peut être ?**** Demanda t-il

 **-** ** **Et en quoi cela vous regarde ?****

 **-** ** **Je vous demande pardon, je ne me suis pas présenté, je suis Peter, guide touristique****

 **-** ** **Et moi je ne suis pas intéressée**** **, répondit-elle en tournant les talons**

 **-** ** **Vous voulez entrer dans les réserves du nord ?****

 **-** ** **Comment savez-vous ce que je veux ?**** **Demanda t-elle intriguée**

 **-** ** **Ce n'est pas tr ès compliqué, c'est ce que veulent la plupart des touristes …****

 **-** ** **Ah … Ah oui, bien sur. Et bien, disons que je suis comme tout le monde alors …**** soupira t-elle

 **-** ** **Je sais comment entrer …****

 **-** ** **Moi aussi, mais je n'ai pas d'autorisation****

 **-** ** **Qui vous a parlé de ça ? Venez avec moi !**** **»**

Bonnie se méfiait de l'étrange personnage que l'on aurait dit tout droit sortit de Crocodile Dundee, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer la moindre opportunité. Elle saisit son sac et suivit le guide tout en gardant tous ses sens en éveil. Il l'entraîna vers la place principale où quelques cafés s'étaient établis. Il lui présenta les lieux, leur histoire, dans un flot de paroles qui n'intéressaient pas la jeune femme. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'un des coins les plus retirés où un petit snack avait élu domicile. Il n'y avait que trois tables, l'une d'elle était occupé par un homme d'un âge avancé, occupé à savourer un sandwich duquel dépassait des frites. La couleur de son teint, sa physionomie ne laissait aucun doute quant à l'origine ethnique de l'inconnu : c'était un aborigène. Peter s'assit en face de l'homme attablé qui releva la tête et émit un soupir en reconnaissant la personne perturbant son déjeuner.

 **« -** ** **Tu veux quoi Peter ?**** Demanda t-il en reprenant une bouchée

 **-** ** **Bill, cette jeune femme ici présente veut entrer dans les réserves, tu crois que tu pourrais …**** L'homme ci-nommé ne répondit pas, jeta un coup d'oeil à son interlocuteur avant de poser son regard sur l'étrangère. Il y eut un grand silence tout à coup. L'homme semblait sonder son âme.

 **-** ** **Non !****

 **-** ** **C... Allez, fais un effort Bill !****

 **-** ** **Jamais une sorcière pénètrera dans la réserve …**** Conclu t-il en reprenant son repas

 **-** ** **Qu'est ce que …**** Commença Bonnie étonnée de la réponse du vieil homme

 **-** ** **Je suis désolé mademoiselle, je ne pourrais malheureusement pas vous y faire entrer, ne faites pas attention,**** souffla t-il, ** **le vieux Bill est un peu siphonné. Vous souhaiter voir le reste de la ville ? Visite gratuite !**** lui fit Peter en se levant et en feignant un clin d'oeil auquel elle ne prit même pas attention.

 **-** ** **Non merci, monsieur, excusez-moi...**** demanda t-elle le plus poliment possible en s'adressa à l'ancien qui avait terminé son sandwich et se levait à présent.

 **-** ** **Vous êtes sourde ? J'ai dis non !**** S'écria t-il en fronçant les sourcils tout en quittant la place à grandes enjambées

 **-** ** **Attendez ! Monsieur !**** L'interpella t-elle en se lançant à sa poursuite. ****Comment savez vous que …****

 **-** ** **Que vous êtes une sorcière ? Ce n'est pas très compliqué à lire dans votre âme mademoiselle Benett ..****

 **-** ** **Qu... Hein ?! Non attendez ! J'ai besoin de vous ! J'ai besoin de réponses !**** Dit-elle en lui agrippant le bras. Aussitôt une décharge électrique lui parcouru le bras la forçant à lâcher prise.

 **-** ** **Ne me touchez pas sorcière !**** S'écria t-il en s'arrêtant à sa hauteur

 **-** ** **Mais … vous … vous êtes quoi … un sorcier ?****

 **-** ** **Ne m'insultez pas mademoiselle !****

\- **Mais … qu'êtes-vous alors ? Comment savez-vous qui je suis ?**

\- **Je vous l'ai dis, je l'ai lu dans votre esprit,** grommela t-il en reprenant à nouveau son chemin

\- **Attendez monsieur ! S'il vous plaît ! J'ai besoin d'aide !**

\- **Vous, les sorcières, vous avez toujours besoin d'aide, et vous provoquez des catastrophes sans vous soucier de qui ou quoi que ce soit !**

\- **Je vous en prie, je vous en supplie ! Aidez-moi ! J'ai parcouru le monde entier pour trouver une réponse à ma question...**

\- **Vous êtes bien prétentieuse mademoiselle Benett, le monde est monde, mais vous ne pouvez en aucun cas le parcourir dans son intégralité. Le monde est multiple ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vous dis ça, vous êtes incapable de comprendre quoi que ce soit !**

\- **Vous vous trompez monsieur ! Je peux apprendre …**

\- **Alors commencez par écouter !** S'écria t-il en accélérant le pas. Etonné de ne pas entendre les pas de Bonnie derrière lui, l'homme s'arrêta et se retourna pour voir la jeune femme, le regard noir et plein de défi.

\- **Si vous prétendez si bien me connaître, lisez, lisez en moi, et vous verrez toute la sincérité de mes paroles et de mon désir...**

\- **Je …** Commença Bill déstabilisé pendant quelques secondes. Il porta alors son regard sur son interlocutrice et la sonda de nouveau. **Vous souhaitez l'impossible mademoiselle** , dit-il plus doucement après quelques instants de silence.

\- **Je sais que ça ne l'est pas …**

\- **Nul ne peut ramener les morts à la vie sans en payer de lourdes conséquences** , murmura t-il

\- **Je le sais, et je suis prête à tout subir.**

\- **Vous avez déjà fait l'expérience de ce genre de conséquences en manipulant l'Expression** , continua t-il en la sondant de nouveau

\- **Cette forme de magie ne m'a été enseignée que dans un but, servir le mal, ce n'est pas ce que je veux. S'il vous plaît monsieur, je sais qu'il existe des rites. Des rites aborigènes. Je …**

\- **Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez !**

\- **Alors enseignez-moi !**

\- **Vous me demandez là quelque chose qui ….** Commença t-il, mais devant l'air résigné de Bonnie, il soupira. **Ecoutez je … Bon, retrouvez moi à cette adresse, demain matin** , dit-il en griffonnant une adresse sur un bout de papier qu'il sortit de sa poche.

\- **Merci ! Merci beaucoup monsieur !**

\- **Ne me remerciez pas tout de suite, je suis pas sur de ce que cela va donner**

\- **Peu importe... merci ! A demain !** Cria t-elle alors qu'il s'éloignait de nouveau

\- **Oui oui .. c'est ça** » répondit-il sans se retourner

Finalement, la journée n'avait pas été inutile … Bonnie, regagna son hôtel en souriant. Même s'il s'agit d'une impasse, au moins, elle avançait chaque jour un peu plus au fur et à mesure de ses rencontres.

Le lendemain matin, elle donna le bout de papier griffonné par Bill à un chauffeur de taxi. Celui-ci prit connaissance de l'adresse, lui jeta un coup d'oeil et hocha la tête en le lui rendant. Un quart d'heure plus tard, le véhicule s'avança dans un des quartiers les plus anciens de la ville. On pouvait même y voir de nombreuses références au passé minier de la ville et des environs. Le chauffeur s'arrêta devant une maison aux volets clos, les murs étaient défraichis. Devant l'antique demeure, un jardinet envahis de mauvaises herbes qui lui arrivaient à mi cuisse. Pendant un court instant, elle pensa que le vieil aborigène s'était joué d'elle et lui avait donné une fausse adresse. Mais à bien y regarder, il y avait des signes de vie sur le perron, une tasse ébréchée contenant un breuvage apparenté à du café, un journal sur lequel reposait une pipe encore fumante. Un bruit de porte qui claque venant de l'intérieur de la maison fit sursauter la jeune femme. Quelques instants plus tard, le vieux Bill apparu dans l'encadrement. En la voyant, il soupira :

«- **J'avais espéré que vous changiez d'avis …** commença t-il

\- **Jamais !** Fit-elle en souriant

\- **Très bien, entrez,** l'invita t-il en la précédant à l'intérieur de la maison. **Je vois que vous n'êtes pas venue seule …** lança t-il sans se retourner en poussant une porte récalcitrante qui donnait dans ce qui s'apparentait à un salon et qui faisait aussi office de cuisine visiblement.

\- **Pardon ?**

\- **Une présence vous suit, hier aussi d'ailleurs …**

\- **Vous … pouvez le voir ?**

\- **Bien sûr que non ! Il est lié à vous !** Souffla t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

\- **Je .. c'est pour lui que...**

\- **Je m'en doute** coupa t-il en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil qui ne semblait pas avoir connu d'aspirateur récemment à en juger par le nuage de poussière que Bill souleva. Il l'invita à faire de même sur un canapé dans un état similaire.

\- **Vous pouvez m'aider ?** Demanda Bonnie en ne prenant pas attention au désordre ambiant.

\- **Je le pourrais … Mais vous êtes bien trop pressée mademoiselle. Vous aimez l'art aborigène ?**

\- **J'ai pu en apprécier les détails au musée de Sydney dernièrement**

\- **Avez-vous déjà vu quelque chose comme cela ?** Demanda Bill en se levant et en allant chercher, sur une étagère un globe sur lequel des milliers de points étaient peints. Il posa l'objet devant Bonnie, sur la table basse surchargée de divers documents poussiéreux.

\- **Je ne crois pas c'est … magnifique !** Répondit Bonnie en observant les multiples dessins que formaient les points.

\- **En effet... Mais regardez... Regardez.. bien... Voila, regardez, observez...** souffla t-il tandis que le regard de Bonnie se perdait dans les détails et son souffle se fit régulier. **Mademoiselle Bennett ?** Demanda t-il après quelques instants. La jeune fille sursauta.

\- **Pardon, j'ai eu... un moment d'absence. Qu'est ce que c'est que cet objet ?**

\- **Il servait aux chamans à explorer l'esprit des gens...**

\- **C'est comme ça que vous avez pu … hier …**

\- **Non... enfin, oui et non. Au début, l'usage du globe est indispensable, on finit par s'en passer par la suite.**

\- **Excusez moi, mais en quoi cela va m'aider ?**

\- **Vous êtes toujours aussi pressée ? Il faut pouvoir vous concentrer, vous focaliser sur votre esprit, sur la présence qui vous suit. Vous devez sentir, REssentir …**

 **-** ** **Comment faire ça ?****

 **-** ** **Méditer mademoiselle, retrouvez vous avec vous même, avec votre présence...**** **»**

Durant les dix dernières années, Bonnie avait du se livrer à d'instances séances de méditation. Elle ne fut pas surprise de la demande de l'homme. Elle prit une grande respiration et ferma les yeux.

 **« -** ** **Ouvrez votre esprit à tout, servez vous de vos pouvoirs pour ouvrir votre conscience, votre œil, l'oeil de votre esprit … Laissez le vous guider vers votre présence ... Je ne vous le cache pas, cela prendra du temps, il va vous falloir explorer des mondes inconnus, êtes vous prête à cela ?****

 **-** ** **Je le suis**** souffla t-elle sans ouvrir les yeux pour autant

 **-** ** **Bien !**** Dit Bill en se levant et en posant son pouce sur le front de la jeune fille. Une décharge parcouru son corps. Si brutale, qu'elle ouvrit les yeux et son esprit se trouva littéralement propulsé hors de son corps. Elle voulu crier, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, elle observa le monde autour d'elle. Tout semblait déformé, les couleurs étaient exagérément vives, les sons trop forts, elle avait l'impression que son crâne allait exploser. Une silhouette sombre se détacha alors devant ses yeux. Elle prit forme petit à petit pour devenir Enzo. Toujours incapable de parler, celui ci se contenta de lui sourire, et posa une main sur sa joue. Un contact qu'elle sentit, elle pouvait sentir la chaleur, la douceur de sa peau. Tout d'un coup tout s'arrêta et elle pu à nouveau parler tandis qu'elle se retrouvait à nouveau dans le salon de Bill.

 **-** ** **Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?!**** S'écria t-elle tandis qu'elle s'accrochait à l'accoudoir miteux du canapé

 **-** ** **J'ai forcé votre œil à s'ouvrir,**** répondit Bill

 **-** ** **Mais, j'ai senti Enzo, comment est-ce possible ?!****

 **-** ** **Il est dans un monde tout ce qu'il y a de plus concret pour qui sait le voir. Si vous arrivez à le saisir, à lui parler, alors vous pourrez le ramener …****

 **-** ** **C'est … aussi simple ?****

 **-** ** **Ouvrez votre œil, exercez vous, et ensuite nous verrons. Pour l'heure, vous n'êtes pas prête.**** **»** Conclut-il en se levant tout en l'invitant à prendre congés.

Bonnie hocha la tête et sortit de l'antique demeure. Elle fit quelques pas à l'extérieur et se retourna :

 **« -** ** **Attendez, vous avez parlez de conséquences ...****

 **-** ** **J'espérais que vous me le demandiez … Une vie pour une vie mademoiselle, c'est une règle fondamentale …****

 **-** ** **Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?**** **»**

L'homme se contenta de la regarder. Voyant qu'elle n'aurait pas de réponse. Bonnie rebroussa chemin et regagna son hôtel.

Les jours suivants ne furent que de multiples séances de méditation. Elle essayait vainement d'entrouvrir son œil. Un matin, elle crut qu'elle avait réussi lorsqu'à nouveau, une silhouette se présenta à elle. Mais il ne s'agissait pas d'Enzo, il s'agissait d'une jeune femme, visiblement âgée d'une trentaine d'années. Elle se regardèrent quelques secondes quand l'inconnue l'appela :

 **« -** ** **Bonnie ? Bonnie Bennett ?****

 **-** ** **… ?****

 **-** ** **Est-ce que vous êtes Bonnie Bennett ?**** Redemanda la jeune femme

 **-** ** **Oui**** **,** répondit-elle, étonnée de n'avoir pas perdu l'usage de la parole

 **-** ** **Je me nomme Freya. Freya Michaelson**** lui dit-elle dans un sourire qu'elle voulait chaleureux

 **-** ** **Michaelson comme dans... Klaus Michaelson ?****

 **-** ** **Précisément. Je suis sa sœur ainée.****

 **-** ** **Vous connaissez pas le téléphone ? Vous faites jamais rien simplement dans votre famille …****

 **-** ** **Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque que tu me raccroches au nez. Bonnie, j'ai besoin de toi pour aider mon frère à retrouver sa fille**** **,** répondit Freya en ignorant la pique de Bonnie et passant immédiatement au tutoiement

 **-** ** **Pardon ?**** Demanda Bonnie visiblement perdue

 **-** ** **Eh bien, pour faire simple, Klaus est possédé par une sorcière aux pouvoirs immenses. Elle l'empêche de pouvoir rester auprès de sa fille, Hope. Je dois l'aider. Ma famille a besoin de moi.****

 **-** ** **Cette enfant ne se portera peut être pas plus mal sans un père comme lui …****

 **-** ** **Détrompe toi, Klaus a beaucoup changé. Et une fille a besoin de son père...****

 **-** ** **Et … elle n'a pas de mère ?****

 **-** ** **Hayley doit remettre en ordre la Nouvelle-Orléans après le départ de ma famille. Elle ne peut pas aller plus d'une fois par mois voir sa fille, pour son bien mais surtout pour sa sécurité.****

 **-** ** **Hayley... Comme dans Hayley la louve ? Et elle est où cette enfant ?****

 **-** ** **Elle est … en sécurité pour le moment, à Mystic Falls ... Mais j'ai besoin de toi pour exorciser ma famille. Cette entité nous sépare depuis dix ans, je ne le tolèrerai pas davantage.**** Répliqua Freya, les yeux lançant des éclairs de colère

 **-** ** **Mais que fait-elle à Mystic Falls ? De tous les endroits sur terre, c'est là bas que vous avez choisit de la mettre mais pourquoi ?****

 **-** ** **Je ne peux pas encore tout t'expliquer mais sache juste que je pense que tu devrais être contente de faire ce voyage …****

 **-** ** **Je … je n'aiderais pas Klaus... Mais... j'aiderais Hope. Aucune enfant ne doit grandir sans ses parents …**** répondit Bonnie en soupirant, nostalgique des moments passés avec ses propres parents. ****Qu'attends-tu de moi ?****

 **-** ** **Le rituel est presque prêt, je dois aller chercher mes frères et sœur aux quatre coins du monde. Je vais avoir besoin de toi le plus rapidement possible. Il faut parvenir à convaincre Klaus.****

 **-** ** **C'est pas ton rôle ça ?****

 **-** ** **Je suis dans un avion à destination de Paris, je vais chercher Elijah. Prends le premier avion pour Londres.****

 **-** ** **Londres ! C'est là que Klaus se trouve. Je t'enverrais l'adresse par téléphone dès que j'atterris en France.****

 **-** ** **Et je suis sensée lui dire quoi ?****

 **-** ** **Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'enverrai toutes les instructions très vite.**** **»**

La silhouette de Freya s'estompa. Bonnie ouvrit les yeux un peu sonné par l'expérience qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour reprendre connexion avec la réalité. C'était un rêve. Cela ne pouvait être que ça. Les voyages, la fatigue, les méditations, tout cela avait du altérer sa perception des choses. Satisfaite de son idée, elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Elle n'en sortit qu'une bonne demie heure plus tard lorsqu'elle entendit son téléphone sonner. En fronçant les sourcils, elle se dirigea vers l'appareil. Elle avait un message :

 ** **«**** ** **Sois à**** ** **9h00 à l'Espresso Bar du Regent's park, Londres. Ne sois pas en retard. Freya**** **»**

C'était donc pas un rêve. Après des années passées loin de tout ça, la voilà re retour. Son passé la rattrapait de nouveau. Elle soupira et se concentra quelques secondes pour faire apparaître Enzo :

 **« -** ** **C'est une sage décision Love, cette enfant a besoin de toi. Mais sois prudente … Ne fais pas confiance aux Michaelson …****

 **-** ** **Je le sais, ne t'inquiète pas. Et je ne le fais pas pour Klaus. Mais pour Hope. Et puis … Freya me devra un service ...**** **»** lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Elle réunit ses affaires et prit son passeport en main, appela un taxi et lui demanda de la déposer à l'aéroport.


	3. Chapter 3

*** Note ***

 **Pat35 :** merci beaucoup pour ta review, c'est toujours agréable à lire :-) J'espère que la suite de l'histoire te plaira tout autant :-) Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

*** Chapitre 3 ***

La voix du commandant de bord résonna dans l'appareil annonçant la proximité de l'aéroport de Roissy Charles de Gaulle. Freya ouvrit les yeux, tâchant de remettre ses ides en ordre. Les communications longues distances étaient pas vraiment sont fort. Elle demanda un verre d'eau à l'hôtesse qui passait dans le couloir et attacha sa ceinture de sécurité comme l'indiquait la consigne lumineuse. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son voisin de gauche, un homme d'affaire qui n'avait cessé de pianoter sur son ordinateur portable tout au long du vol. En soupirant la jeune femme posa sa tête contre le hublot situé à sa droite, le regard se perdant dans l'immensité du ciel. Elle regarda vers le sol, et aperçu déjà les premières maisons, signe que l'atterrissage était proche. L'hôtesse de l'air revint avec le breuvage commandé et le lui tendit avec un sourire lui demandant également de relever la tablette devant elle. Freya obtempéra. Elle piaffait d'impatience à l'idée de pouvoir revoir son frère bien aimé. Dix ans se sont écoulés, elle qui n'avait connu sa famille proche qu'il n'y a quelques années en arrière. Elle qui avait toujours pensée être abandonnée. Elle se battrai jusqu'au bout pour ses frères et sœur, l'idée d'être séparés avait été insupportable pour elle. Si bien qu'elle avait passé tout son temps dans les archives, les ouvrages anciens. Elle ne comptait plus les heures, les jours, les mois passés, le nez dans les grimoires des siècles passés. Cette obstination avait eu raison de son histoire d'amour, et la belle louve qui partageait sa vie s'est vu proposer un poste à l'hôpital de San Francisco qu'elle ne put refuser. Qu'il en soit ainsi, Freya ne voulait qu'une chose et elle l'obtiendrai coûte que coûte.

L'appareil, une fois qu'il fut posé sur le tarmac, circula quelques minutes encore avant de s'immobiliser devant une passerelle. Les passagers descendirent dans le calme et se dirigèrent d'un même pas vers le tapis roulant sur lequel circulait les bagages. En attendant le sien, Freya saisit son portable et composa rapidement un message qu'elle envoya à Bonnie. La sorcière n'était pas tout à fait certaine de son choix, mais il était pourtant évident qu'avec une Bennett dans sa manche, elle ne pouvait que réussir son sortilège. Ce sort qui l'avait tant obsédée, et qu'elle avait finit par mettre au point avec l'aide de Vincent mais aussi d'Alaric. Un homme qu'elle avait appris à connaître, à respecter et qui disposait d'une importante bibliothèque. L'un et l'autre n'avaient pas été faciles à convaincre, aucun d'eux n'appréciaient réellement sa famille, mais le bonheur d'Hope semblait être un argument qui faisait mouche à chaque fois et tous avaient décider de s'allier dans ce but, mettant leurs rancoeurs passées de côté.

Enfin son sac à dos apparut aux côtés des autres bagages, elle le saisit et s'éclipsa à grandes enjambées de l'aéroport. Freya avisa un taxi, le héla et lui indiqua un hôtel situé en bas de la butte Montmartre, n'ayant pas une grande envie d'enchainer les transports en commun. Elle se laissa aller à contempler le paysage distraitement, ignorant les coups d'oeil du conducteur, préférant porter son attention sur le déroulement des opérations, tenant une liste mentale précise des choses restantes à faire. La principale, mais aussi la plus difficile, était de réunir sa fratrie. Elle avait commencé par Klaus, sachant, pertinemment, que c'était le plus difficile à convaincre. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle elle y avait envoyé la jeune Bonnie Bennett. Freya était persuadé que la rencontre avec la jeune femme susciterait son attention et plaiderait en sa faveur. Tout du moins, elle l'espérait, priant pour que son frère ne vienne pas décapiter un de ses atouts les plus précieux. Elle sortit son portable et scruta l'écran. Aucun message. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être soulagée ou non, puis elle se rassura en se disant que Bonnie n'était sans doute pas encore arrivée en Angleterre.

Une bonne heure s'était écoulée avant que le chauffeur de taxi ne s'arrête devant un petit hôtel cosy, à l'image de l'historique Butte. Elle le remercia et descendit de la voiture, scrutant les alentours. Elle ne pouvait le nier, Paris avait son charme. Les petits bars aux coquettes devantures, les arbres centenaires majestueux, les pigeons qui roucoulent, et, bien sûr, l'ombre du Sacré-Coeur qui, telle une poule géante, couvait la Butte Montmartre de sa majestueuse présence. Même les bruits provoqués par la circulation ne parvenaient pas à ôter le caractère romantique de la place. Freya se laisserait bien volontiers porter par cette atmosphère douce-heureuse, mais elle avait encore fort à faire.

D'un pas résolu, elle pénétra dans le hall du petit hôtel. Et avisa le comptoir en bois acajou lustré derrière lequel trônait un homme qui lui sourit et lui souhaita la bienvenue aussitôt qu'il la vit. Elle demanda une chambre et, tandis que l'homme remplit les formulaires d'usage, Freya s'intéressa au présentoir qui mentionnait les différents circuits touristiques des alentours et saisit une carte du quartier. Le réceptionniste termina de l'enregistrer et lui donna sa carte d'accès, lui indiquant que sa chambre se trouvait au second étage. Freya le remercie d'un signe de tête et se dirigea vers l'escalier qu'elle grimpa rapidement jusqu'à l'étage en question. Sa chambre était la première sur la droite, elle passa le badge sur le capteur qui déclencha le mécanisme d'ouverture. Il s'agissait d'une petite suite, confortable et chaleureuse. Tout ce qui lui fallait pour le moment. La sorcière posa son sac sur la petite table près de la fenêtre, l'ouvrit pour prendre quelques ingrédients et une bougie qu'elle alluma. Elle étala la carte du quartier devant elle, prit un fin poignard avec lequel elle s'entailla le doigt. Elle laissa tomber quelques gouttes sur la carte puis se concentra. La flamme de la bougie se mit à vaciller avant de soudainement s'éteindre. La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et constata qu'une trainée de sang s'était dessinée entre l'hôtel dans lequel elle séjournait et un petit immeuble situé à quelques rues de là. Freya sourit et murmura:

« - **Bonjour petit frère** »

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge murale et constata que la soirée était avancée. Mieux valait qu'elle se repose, se remette du décalage horaire pour pouvoir attaquer la mission qu'elle s'était confiée. Une longue journée l'attendrait. Elle saisit son portable dans l'espoir d'avoir ds nouvelles de la jeune Bennett, mais elle gardait désespérément le silence. Son avion n'avait probablement pas encore atterri. Elle tenta de se calmer, de focaliser ses pensées sur un frère à la fois. Résolue, elle prit une douche rapide avant de s'endormir dans un lourd sommeil sans rêves.

Le lendemain matin, les premiers rayons de soleil venaient caresser la jeune femme paisiblement endormie. Elle ouvrit un œil, grogna, voulu se rendormir avant de se rappeler où elle était et les raisons pour lesquelles elle se trouvait dans la capitale française. Elle décrocha le téléphone, commanda son petit-déjeuner auprès du service d'étage avant de filer prendre une longue douche revigorante et s'habilla de façon décontractée. En sortant de la salle de bain, Freya jeta un coup d'oeil à son portable, le message tant attendu était arrivé dans la nuit :

« **Klaus OK, en route pour MF** »

Un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle avait eu raison d'envoyer la petite sorcière à la rencontre de son frère. Elle ne savait pas quels avaient été ses arguments, mais peu lui importait, seul le résultat comptait. Convaincre Klaus était sans doute l'étape la plus difficile. C'est tout du moins ce qu'elle se plaisait à penser. Quelques légers coups donnés à sa porte la sortirent de ses pensées. Le garçon d'étage, poussant un petit chariot devant lui, pénétra dans la chambre, après l'avoir chaleureusement remercié avec un pourboire, Freya avala son café rapidement. Elle ramassa la carte du quartier après y avoir lancer un nouveau regard. Certaine de sa destination, elle sortit de l'hôtel.

Les rues de Paris s'éveillaient doucement, déjà les premiers oiseaux venaient enchanter les passants de leurs chants mélodieux tandis que les cafetiers sortaient les petites tables rondes et les primeurs leurs étals de fruits et légumes. Freya avançait d'un pas résolu et, s'orientant grâce à la carte, découvrit une petite place pavée bordée de platanes sur laquelle quelques passants se pressaient vers le kiosque à journaux ou la bouche de métro située non loin de là. La jeune femme s'avança, scrutant les échoppes qui siégeaient là. Elle dénombra une boucherie, une mercerie, trois cafés, mais son attention fut portée par l'unique boutique peinte dans un blanc éclatant. Impeccablement tenue, la petite galerie d'art se distinguait par son éclairage chaleureux et chatoyant. Freya avança encore et scruta l'intérieur. Elle y discerna un couple, en train d'observer une toile. Une magnifique peinture aux couleurs vives et chatoyantes. Quelques secondes plus tard, dans son éternel costume, sans l'ombre d'une tâche, Elijah, un sourire accroché aux lèvres, vint à la rencontre des deux potentiels acheteurs. Freya ne pouvait masquer sa joie de revoir son frère. Les années lui avaient parue tellement longues sans sa famille. Elle l'observa quelques minutes et se rendit compte à quel point il semblait heureux, libre. Soudain, elle hésita, pouvait-elle décemment lui faire renoncer à une liberté à laquelle il goutait et se complaisait ? Mais elle se rappela bien vite que c'était pour sa famille, sans eux, Elijah ne pouvait être tout à fait heureux. Décidée, elle franchit le seuil de la porte. Un léger carillon retentit, son frère se retourna sur elle, lui sourit et revint au couple, leur vantant, dans la langue de Molière, les qualités du tableau pour lequel leurs cœurs battaient. Freya fit quelques pas dans la galerie, observa d'un œil distrait les peintures accrochées aux murs. Son regard fut attiré par une toile très sombre, une silhouette blanche était dessinée au milieu, on notait des nuances de gris l'entourant pour finir par des teintes noires. Elle posa ses yeux sur la signature.

« **N.M** »

« - **Magnifique, n'est ce pas ?** Entendit-elle derrière elle.

\- **Oui … D'où vous vient-elle ?** Questionna la jeune femme en ayant déjà son idée sur la réponse

\- **Il s'agit d'un don anonyme. Je l'ai trouvée posée devant ma porte un matin. J'aime ce sentiment de solitude qu'elle dégage …**

\- **Oui, en effet... Plus pour longtemps avec un peu de chance** , murmura t-elle pour elle-même

\- **Pardon ?**

\- **Non, je me demandais … Avez-vous d'autres toiles de ce mystérieux donateur ?**

\- **J'aurais aimé, mais non... Celle-ci est la seule que je possède**

\- **Et vous n'avez jamais cherché à savoir, qui est ce « N.M » ?**

\- **Bien sûr que si** , sourit Elijah, **mais mes sources sont limitées, je n'ai jamais réussi à connaître l'identité du peintre, ni même à trouver une autre de ses toiles d'ailleurs, c'est bien dommage, il y a vraiment quelque chose de … fort. Excusez-moi mademoiselle mais … j'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu quelque part …**

\- **Eh bien …** Freya jeta un coup d'oeil prudent autour d'eux, s'assurant qu'ils étaient seuls... **On peut dire ça. Elijah, tu ne te rappelles pas du tout de moi ?**

\- **On se connaît ?** Demanda méfiant l'Originel

\- **On va dire ça comme ça, oui. Je suis Freya. Ta sœur …**

\- **Ma s... Non, vous devez vous tromper, ma soeur Freya doit sans doute être décédée maintenant... Ecoutez, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes et je n'en ai rien à faire, mais sachez que je n'apprécie pas du tout ce que vous êtes en train de faire...**

\- **Laisse moi te le prouver …**

\- **Cela suffit !** Ordonna t-il fermement. **Je vous demande de quitter ma boutique, maintenant !**

\- **Mais, Elijah, je peux t'aider, je peux te prouver la véracité de mes propos, je …**

\- **DEHORS ! MAINTENANT !** » Hurla t-il, son regard devint noir et les petites veines sous ses yeux se dessinèrent.

Freya prit conscience de l'ampleur du danger auquel elle s'exposait. Et préféra tourner les talons pour sortir de la boutique. Elle se retourna et vit Elijah l'observer. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il faudrait procéder avec lui. L'hypnose est trop forte, trop ancrée dans son esprit. Et une seule personne pouvait défaire ce qu'elle avait fait. Le convaincre n'allait pas être une mince affaire mais elle devait jouer le tout pour le tout.

*** Note ***

Et voici ce qui clôt le chapitre 3 :-)

J'espère que, pour le moment, ma FF vous plaît … N'hésite pas à envoyer les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça me permet de me corriger également :-)

Merci et à bientôt !


	4. Chapter 4

*** Note ***

 **Carvalh09** **:** merci beaucoup pour ta review ;-) Ah ah ! Oui je n'ai pas oublié Elijah qui va tenir un rôle clé un peu plus tard dans l'histoire. Je t'avoue que ça va pas être simple de lui faire retrouver la mémoire … Mais chut ! Encore quelques chapitres de suspens ;-)

*** Chapitre 4 ***

Bonnie s'avança sur la place principale de la petite ville. Revenir dans sa ville natale après tant de périples, tant de voyages, avait un curieux effet : son estomac semblait vouloir jouer du yoyo avec son œsophage, ses intestins se nouaient, et sa tête bourdonnait étrangement. Elle avait l'impression que rien n'avait changé. Et pourtant, en observant bien, elle vit çà et là de nouvelles constructions, des maisons rénovées, des arbres avaient poussé, les parterres de fleurs s'étaient modifiés, le Mystic Grill, qu'elle devinait au loin, avait changé ses couleurs, troquant le vert bouteille contre un rouge brique. La tour de l'horloge veillait l'agitation matinale. Personne ne semblait faire attention à elle. Personne ne la reconnaissait. Elle n'avait pourtant pas tant changé que ça lui semblait-il. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux pousser, peut être une ou deux TRES légères rides étaient apparues au coin de ses yeux. Mis à part ça, elle était restée la même. Elle fit quelques pas et remplit ses poumons de cet air qui lui avait manqué. Peu à peu, sa bataille intérieure s'apaisa et un sentiment de bien-être l'emplit. Elle était de retour à la maison.

Un large sourire visé aux lèvres, elle appela un taxi et lui demanda de la déposer à l'école Salvatore. Le chauffeur arqua un sourcil mais ne posa pas de questions et démarra. La jeune sorcière observa à l'envie le paysage qui défilait devant elle. Elle se revit, quelques années en arrière, arpentant les rues en compagnie de ses deux meilleures amies. Insouciantes, innocentes, simplement pleines de vie. Elle reconnu la rue qui menait au lycée, dont elle devina les bâtiments au loin. Le nœud intestinal se refit, les souvenirs se manifestant à elle. Les jours passés là-bas, les problèmes d'adolescents qui étaient si important à l'époque, et semblaient si puéril maintenant. Elle sourit intérieurement en repensant à tous les bals, toutes les joies qui y avaient été partagées. Bien entendu, revint le moment aussi où elle pensa aux pertes, à tous ses amis qui n'étaient plus présents désormais. Bonnie se demanda si Elena était de passage avant de se corriger. Elle devait embrasser la carrière médicale dont elle avait tant rêvée à Boston (selon les dernières nouvelles échangées il y a quelques années auparavant). Le taxi prit ensuite le chemin bien connu qui menait à l'ancienne Armurerie. Quelques minutes plus tard, le chauffeur s'arrêta devant l'imposante bâtisse que la jeune femme reconnaissait à peine. Désormais, il y avait une magnifique cour bordée de gigantesques arbres au centre de laquelle une fontaine trônait. Les abords avaient été largement fleuries, un somptueux jardin à l'anglaise accueillait les visiteurs et élèves dans lequel pas une herbe dépassait, tout y était impeccablement aligné. Bonnie sourit largement. Elle reconnaissait bien là la « touche » de son amie d'enfance.

Une fois le chauffeur payé, elle s'avança dans l'allée bordée de rosiers odorants pour arriver devant la lourde porte vitrée. Elle pénétra dans le hall qui avait été également repensé afin d'en exploiter chaque recoin, mettant en valeur la structure architecturale. Une imposante horloge était suspendue au plafond, rythmant les heures et emplois du temps des élèves. Bonnie y jeta un coup d'oeil. 8H15, tous devaient être en classe car un silence s'imposait dans l'édifice. Elle avisa un panneau fléché indiquant le bureau de la Direction. Une fois devant la double porte blanche, elle hésita une seconde avant de toquer légèrement. Une voix u'elle ne connaissait pas l'invita à entrer. Elle ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans une petite pièce. Chaque mur était couvert de nombreuses étagères et armoires, toutes occupées par une quantité importante de classeurs et autre boites d'archives. Au centre de la pièce un imposant bureau derrière lequel se trouvait une jeune femme rousse, agée d'une vingtaine d'années, dont les grand yeux verts étaient mis en valeur par de minces lunettes.

« - **Bonjour, puis-je vous aider ?** Demanda la jeune femme

\- **Bonjour, je … oui … je cherche Caroline Forbes, la … directrice ?**

\- **Madame la directrice est occupée, je suis Cynthia De Fremont, directrice adjointe, puis-je prendre un message ?**

\- **Euh … non, j'aimerais vraiment la voir s'il vous plaît, savez-vous à quelle heure sera t-elle disponible ?**

\- **Eh bien, sans rendez-vous, difficile à dire** , répondit l'adjointe en consultant son ordinateur.

\- **Elle est dans son bureau ?** Demanda Bonnie en désignant la porte située à sa droite tout en faisant un pas dans la direction mentionnée

\- **Oui, mais je vous l'ai dis, elle est en réunion et ...** »

Un bruit de verrou se fit entendre tandis que la voix de Caroline s'élevait de l'autre côté de la porte.

«- **Ne vous inquiétez pas Mr Sullivan, votre fils a eu quelques ennuis dernièrement, mais nous le surveillons de près et veillons à ce qu'aucun incident ne se reproduise** , dit Caroline en apparaissant dans l'embrasure, son téléphone portable à la main. Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Bonnie, Caroline parut si étonnée qu'elle resta interloquée quelques secondes avant de reprendre sa conversation. **Mr Sullivan, ne suis navrée, je vais devoir vous laisser, j'ai une urgence, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous rappelle pour vous donner des nouvelles de Théo très rapidement** , conclut -elle en raccrochant. **MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI, SERIEUSEMENT ?!** S'écria t-elle en se précipitant dans les bras de son amie, un large sourire accroché aux lèvres, oubliant la présence de son adjointe qui resta interdite devant la réaction de sa supérieure. **Bonnie !** Et sans plus de cérémonie, la vampire blonde se jeta dans les bras de son amie. **Mais que fais-tu ici ?!**

\- **Eh bien … SURPRISE !** Répondit la sorcière un large sourire vissé sur les lèvres.

\- **Qu'est ce que je suis contente de te voir ! J'ai tellement de choses à te raconter ! Et tu dois en avoir tant aussi !**

\- **Ah oui ! Si tu savais …**

\- **Allez viens, on va boire un café !** Dit-elle en prenant le bras de son amie. Se souvenant soudain de ses fonctions et responsabilités, elle se retourna vers son adjointe. **Ah, Cynthia, pouvez-vous, s'il vous plaît, reporter tous mes rendez-vous du jour ? J'ai une visite qui ne peut pas attendre !** Termina t-elle en regardant Bonnie.

\- **Aucun problème madame la Directrice, ça sera fait**.

\- **Merci beaucoup ! Allez viens Bonnie, je vais te faire visiter mon bébé !** » Décida Caroline en entraînant Bonnie derrière elle.

Caroline emmena son amie jusque dans une petite pièce dont un des murs était totalement vitré, donnant, ainsi, sur le principal couloir qui desservait les salles de classes. Bonnie lu la petite pancarte, au passage, qui se trouvait sur la porte que la vampire avait ouvert à la volée. Cette sacro sainte salle des professeurs, lieu inaccessible et, donc, envié par la plupart des élèves. A cette heure ci, personne n'occupait les sièges. Dans un coin, une machine à café ronronnait, les murs étaient couverts d'étagères et d'affiches diverses indiquant les différentes réformes, notes de service, plannings et autres organigrammes.

Caroline invita son invitée à s'asseoir dans un coin de la pièce occupé par un confortable petit salon tandis qu'elle alla chercher deux tasses de café chaud.

« - **Alors, raconte !** S'exclama Caroline en tendant une tasse à Bonnie

\- **Eh bien... Par où commencer ?... J'ai voyagé, beaucoup … Beaucoup ! J'ai pu voir des merveilles, rencontrer des gens, apprendre tellement de choses. Si tu voyais ça ! J'ai commencé par l'Europe, puis l'Asie, ensuite l'Afrique, l'Amérique du Sud, et j'ai commencé l'Océanie …**

\- **Ouah ! Je … ouah ! J'aimerais tellement voir tout ça … Tu es retournée en France ? Et en Italie ?**

\- **Je... Non, pas pour la France, je n'avais pas le courage d'y retourner seule, mais oui, je suis allée en Italie, en Espagne aussi, en Grèce. J'ai vu des endroits juste … magiques !**

\- **Bonnie Bennett, je suis officiellement jalouse !**

\- **Et toi alors ? Raconte ! L'école, c'est comment ? Et tes filles ? Et … Ric ?**

\- **L'école c'est juste … formidable ! J'aime pouvoir enseigner, diriger, protéger tous ces élèves. Ils ont tous un don, et j'aime penser que grâce à mon travail je peux les aider à s'insérer dans notre société, à vivre en harmonie. Ici, des lycanthropes côtoient des vampires, des sorcières, divers clans, diverses factions d'ailleurs. Il y a quelques fois des problèmes, mais rien de bien méchant, rien d'ingérable en tout cas. Lizzie et Josie sont en dernière année, elles développent de plus en plus leurs pouvoirs, c'est pas toujours facile, mais elles sont deux adolescentes absolument merveilleuses. Elles ont des amies, une vie presque normale. Ric va bien aussi, il enseigne quand il peut se détacher des corvées administratives que la fonction de directeur nécessitent. Il est resté tel quel. En ce moment il doit être …** Caroline fit une pause et regarda sa montre. **Les cours vont se terminer, mais il a encore une heure de cours à dispenser. Par contre …** La vampire s'interrompit de nouveau lorsqu'une intense sonnerie retentit dans l'établissement. Quelques secondes plus tard, des élèves envahirent le couloir, certains plus pressés que d'autres, la plupart portaient des ouvrages dans les mains et un sac à dos. Tous vêtus d'un uniforme bleu marine et blanc. **Tiens regarde** , interpella Caroline en désignant un trio de jeunes filles. Deux magnifiques brunes aux grands yeux bruns, parfaitement similaires, encadrant une rousse aux grand yeux verts.

\- **C'est … ?**

\- **Oui ! Lizzie, Josie et … Hope Michaelson**

\- **Hope Michaelson ?!** S'écria Bonnie en se retournant vers son amie

\- **Longue histoire. Mais oui.**

\- **Décidément …** murmura Bonnie en ne quittant pas le trio des yeux

\- **Pardon ?**

\- **Non rien, une pensée … Elles sont … amies ?**

\- **Les meilleures amies du monde... ça me rappelle un autre trio d'ailleurs …** sourit malicieusement en adressant un signe discret à Lizzie qui le lui rendit tout en entraînant sa sœur et Hope dans une salle de classe.

\- **A ce propos … Tu as eu des nouvelles d'Elena ?**

\- **Quelques unes … Parfois … Elle file le parfait amour avec Damon. Une vie humaine dont elle a toujours rêvée. Je n'ai pas envie de ramener ma fraise surnaturelle dans son nouvel univers. Elle est heureuse, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi.**

\- **Caroline, j'ai .. une surprise pour toi** , se décida Bonnie nerveuse, son estomac ayant décidé de remettre sa partie de yoyo au goût du jour.

\- **Une surprise ? Vraiment ?! J'adore les surprises ! Attends, me dit rien... ça concerne Enzo ?**

\- **Non, non, pas Enzo, mais un autre fantôme du passé …** Dit Bonnie rapidement comme pour se débarrasser d'un poids.

\- **Un fantôme du passé ? C'est … une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle … ?**

\- **Je … ne sais pas trop en fait. Tu veux que je te montre ?**

\- **Tu en as trop dis Bonnie Bennett ! Qu'est ce que tu caches ?**

\- **Viens avec moi. Tu as une voiture ?** »

Les deux amies se dirigèrent vers le parking de l'école. La place réservée à la Directrice était occupée par une petite citadine de couleur grise que Caroline déverrouilla avant de tendre les clés à son amie tandis qu'elle s'installa côté passager. Bonnie s'en saisit et mis le contact avant de sortir du parking. La jeune vampire gardait le silence mais le stress la gagnait. Son cerveau se posait dix mille questions à la seconde, essayant d'imagier tous les scenarii possibles, qui était ce fantôme du passé ? Il y en avait tellement... Elle n'osa pas pensé à son défunt époux,et focalisa ses pensées sur d'autres personnes. Tyler ? Non, quelqu'un d'autre … La mère de Bonnie peut-être ou encore sa grand-mère, non, ça aurait été une bonne surprise. Bonnie avait été très vague à ce sujet … Qui cela pouvait-il être ?

Bonnie sortit de la ville et contourna les bois qui la bordaient. Elle quitta la route principale pour s'engager sur un plus petit chemin. Caroline reconnu l'endroit immédiatement et fronça les sourcils.

« - **Qu'est ce que nous sommes venues faire sur l'ancienne propriété Michaelson ? Ça doit être...** Caroline s'interrompit lorsqu'apparut l'imposante demeure. Parfaitement gardée telle que dans ses souvenirs. **Une ruine** »… Acheva-t-elle en scrutant l'édifice entretenu. Elle s'attendait à voir un bâtiment abandonné à la Nature, aux vitres cassées, au toit partant en lambeaux. Mais rien de tout ça. Bien au contraire...

Bonnie s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la porte principale et descendit du véhicule, invitant son amie à faire de même.

« - **Bonnie, qu'est ce qu'on fait ici ?** Demanda nerveusement Caroline en emboîtant le pas de la sorcière qui ne répondait pas à ses questions. **Bonnie !** L'appela t-elle encore tandis qu'elle poussait la porte pour entrer. **Mais Bonnie ! On ne peut pas entrer comme ça, ça doit appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre maintenant … Tu te vois débarquer comme ça chez les gens et puis, je ne peux pas ent...** Elle s'interrompit sur le pas de la porte et avança prudemment. Aucune barrière magique ne la retenait à l'extérieur. Elle acheva donc son geste et pénétra dans la demeure à la suite de son amie qui se retourna une seconde pour vérifier que la vampire la suivait toujours. **Bonnie ! Mais attends ! Dis moi ce qu'on fait ici enfin !**

\- **Suis moi Care !** Lui répondit simplement Bonnie en poussant une porte qui menait au salon au fond duquel l'imposante cheminée abritait un feu qui ronronnait. Bonnie fit quelques pas dans la pièce qui était plongée dan l'obscurité causée par les lourds rideaux. Le parquet craquait sous le pas des deux jeunes femmes. Bonnie s'arrêta, fixant le canapé. Caroline ne comprit pas tout de suite et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle distingua une silhouette assise, les yeux fermés, un verre à la main.

\- **Qu'est ce que …** Caroline fit quelques pas vers la silhouette et sursauta. **Klaus !**

\- **… Surprise !** Dit Bonnie, un sourire forcé sur le visage, guettant la moindre réaction de son amie.

\- **Tu parles d'une surprise ! Mais … qu'est ce qu'il a ?** Demanda doucement Caroline en remarquant que l'interpellé n'avait toujours pas bougé

\- **C'est compliqué, mais pour faire simple, il va pas bien. Pas bien du tout. Plus on revenait vers Mystic Falls et plus il sombrait. Il est torturé par l'esprit d'une sorcière qui a prit possession de lui d'après ce que j'ai compris.**

\- **OK … Normal … Rien n'est simple dans cette famille de toute façon !**

\- **A qui le dis-tu !**

 **\- Attends, « on » ? Mais tu faisais quoi avec lui ?**

 **\- C'est encore plus compliqué. Promis, je t'expliquerais tout, c'est une question de sœur, de sorcellerie, bref, c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus important. Avant de venir te voir, je l'ai déposé ici en me disant que c'était peut être le seul endroit où il arriverait à gérer les choses, mais je me suis visiblement trompée. Il est dans un sale état … Du coup, j'ai pensé que peut-être tu pourrais faire quelque chose …**

\- **Moi ? Pourquoi moi ?** **Mais attends, il faut prévenir Hope !** Continua Caroline toujours en murmurant

\- **Non ! Justement ! Il faut surtout pas qu'elle sache qu'il est là. Pour la sécurité d'Hope, il faut garder secrète la présence de son père.**

\- **Je comprends rien, mais d'accord.** Décréta Caroline en fixant toujours Klaus qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. **Klaus ?** L'appela t-elle méfiante. Ne voyant toujours pas de réaction, elle s'avança prudemment. Tu m'entends ? Klaus ? »

Aucune réaction. Caroline continua à avancer. Elle 'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de l'Hybride. Le feu dans l'âtre projetait des ombres inquiétantes sur son visage. En s'approchant, elle vit qu'il transpirait à grosses gouttes, son corps entier était parcouru de spasmes, son regard était vide, fixé sur la cheminée. Il semblait être totalement ailleurs. Par instants, il murmurait quelque chose d'inaudible. Caroline s'approcha encore, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Un étrange sentiment l'envahissait peu à peu. Un mélange d'appréhension, de crainte et d'inquiétude. Elle n'avait que très rarement vu Klaus dans un état de faiblesse apparente. Lui, la créature la plus puissante en ce monde, se devait toujours de se montrer digne, puissant, implacable. A bien y réfléchir, il n'y a que lorsque Silas était entré dans sa tête que Caroline l'avait aperçu sous un autre jour. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était encore autre chose, l'Hybride semblait ne plus être là, il avait perdu de sa superbe. C'est peut être ce qui inquiétait le plus la vampire blonde. Prudemment, elle s'approcha encore, l'appelant doucement, il finit par tourner la tête vers elle et murmura quelque chose. Usant de son ouïe surnaturelle, Caroline distingua un mot, un nom « **Camille** ». Etait-ce le nom de la sorcière qui avait prit possession de son esprit. Klaus semblait supplier du regard en continuant à prononcer ce prénom. Pas de haine, pas de colère, juste une supplication. Il ne s'agissait sans doute pas du nom de l'esprit. Lentement, Caroline vint s'asseoir à côté de lui sans le quitter des yeux. L'Hybride suivit son geste du regard. Il était donc conscient de sa présence. Presqu'inaudible, il prononça quelques mots :

« - **Camille, tu es venue...**

\- **Klaus, c'est .. c'est moi, c'est Caroline …**

\- **Camille, enfin, tu es revenue, je te cherchais, tu n'apparaissais plus, tu …** continua Klaus

\- **Je ne suis pas Camille, c'est … moi, le bébé vampire …**

\- **Camille, Camille, je sais que tu es morte, je le sais, mais, j'ai besoin de toi, tu …** continua l'Hybride alors que des larmes apparaissait aux coins de ses yeux, **c'est Elle, elle me torture, elle me hante, j'en peux plus, elle est proche, trop proche, je ne peux pas résister, je ne peux pas tenir, elle est forte** , débita d'une traite l'Originel en semblant ignorer la réalité

\- **Chut Klaus, calme-toi, je … je suis là …** dit doucement Caroline en posant une main sur son visage. A cet instant, une lumière sembla se rallumer dans le regard de l'Hybride.

\- **Caroline …** » souffla t-il en la fixant dans les yeux comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois.

*** Note ***

Ah ! Fin du chapitre 4 !

Je sais, je suis sadique, j'aurais pu continuer, mais … On réserve le reste pour une prochaine fois;-)

J'espère que cela vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer une petite review, c'est toujours agréable à lire, et me permet aussi de pouvoir me corriger en fonction de vos attentes:-)

A très bientôt !


	5. Chapter 5

*** Note ***

Bonjour à tous !

Comme je suis DESOLÉE pour cette absence ! Donc NON cette fic n'est pas abandonnée (en fait, elle est même pratiquement écrite dans son intégralité), j'ai juste eu beaucoup de travail dernièrement et très peu de temps à consacrer à mon histoire … Encore une fois, DESOLÉE !:-(

On continue sur notre lancée avec une intégration progressive des personnages, on se retrouve un peu plus bas, bonne lecture !

Review :

Carvalh09 : merci beaucoup !:-) Alors Elijah, pas tout de suite, j'essaye d'introduire petit à petit les personnages (comme ils sont éparpillés aux quatre coins du monde, pas facile de réunir tout ce petit monde ;-) MAIS bientôt !

*** Chapitre 5 ***

Freya grimaça en voyant le ciel se charger d'épais nuages noirs. La jeune femme n'avait absolument pas prévu de s'attarder dans cette ville et même si le nombre de voyages ces derniers temps feraient pâlir d'envie n'importe quel globe-trotteur, n'aimaient pas se surcharger. Elle gardait un objectif très clair dans sa tête : sa famille. Sa restauration. Ils comptaient tous sur elle, même si certains l'avaient oubliée, elle le leur devait, elle se le devait aussi. Elle consulta rapidement son téléphone à la recherche d'une adresse qu'elle avait mémorisée. L'ayant trouvée, elle héla rapidement un taxi qui s'avançait vers elle, bousculant le couple qui l'avait appelé également, s'excusant du regard, elle sauta dans la voiture demandant au chauffeur de démarrer promptement tout en lui révélant la destination. Plus une minute n'était à perdre, la santé mentale et physique des siens était en jeu.

Elle se cala le plus confortablement possible tandis que son véhicule s'enfonçait dans l'incessant trafic routier. Elle laissa distraitement son regard parcourir les rues, tâchant de rassembler ses idées, de se focaliser sur les tenants et aboutissants de son vaste projet. La rencontre avec Elijah avait été des plus houleuse et douloureuse. Elle avait l'impression de faire un bond en arrière, lorsqu'elle avait, enfin, intégré sa fratrie au grand damn de sa tante. Il avait fallut qu'elle fasse ses preuves, elle devrait les faire à nouveau aux yeux de son petit frère, mais le temps manquait, elle devait se donner un « coup de pouce », et ce dernier résidait en la personne de Marcel.

Elle soupira, ne sachant pas vraiment de quelle façon elle allait être reçue. Au cours de ces dernières années, le jeune homme n'avait donné que de très brèves nouvelles, ne précisant jamais le lieu dans lequel il se trouvait. Mais plus que la rencontre avec Marcel, Freya anticipait surtout celle avec sa sœur. Rebekkah lui manquait, sa gentillesse, sa bienveillance et son maudit caractère aussi. Elle se prit à sourire en pensant à l'Originelle. Il n'avait pas été simple de les retrouver, Marcel avait prit soin de dresser des barrières magiques, empêchant toute localisation. Cependant, aucune protection ne pouvait résister bien longtemps à l'aînée des Michaelson.

A l'extérieur, une pluie fine avait commencé à tomber sur la ville qui ne dormait jamais, balayant les trottoirs crasseux, forçant les passants à presser le pas ou à s'engouffrer dans les bouches de métro avoisinantes. Le chauffeur de taxi s'engouffra sur une avenue dont le trafic était totalement surchargé. Déjà les premiers coups de klaxons se faisaient entendre auxquels faisaient écho les divers jurons dignes des plus belles oeuvres de Shakespeare. Prit d'un tic nerveux, Freya tenta de reporter son attention sur son téléphone, cherchant un message sur lequel elle pouvait focaliser son attention, histoire d'oublier ses envies soudaines d'employer les forces magiques pour faciliter le passage du chauffeur de taxi. Bonnie l'informait que Klaus était sortit de son état catatonique, une bonne chose. Elle sourit intérieurement, elle savait qu'elle avait eu raison de confier les choses à la petite sorcière. Finalement, elle avait été plus efficace en quelques jours qu'elle-même en plusieurs semaines. Elle remarqua alors le paysage défiler plus vite et s'aperçu qu'ils étaient sortis des embouteillages, filant à vive allure vers l'adresse des deux vampires : Central Park.

Freya descendit du véhicule lorsque celui ci fut à l'arrêt et prêta, quelques instant, attention au paysage. Un cadre verdoyant, entouré de hautes grilles en fer forgé devant lesquelles stationnaient des attelages destinées à promener les touristes dans l'immense parc. La jeune femme sourit, il s'agissait là d'un choix de Rebekkah, de toute évidence, son côté romantique exacerbé finissait toujours par la trahir. Elle se retourna pour scruter la façade couleur crème d'un immense building. L'entrée du bâtiment était gardée par un homme, relativement âgé, vêtu d'un uniforme stricte. Le pauvre homme devait sans doute rester là toute la journée, veillant aux allers et venues des résidents de l'immeuble. Elle s'avança d'un pas mal assuré vers lui et lu adressa la parole une fois arrivée à sa hauteur :

« - **Bonjour, excusez-moi monsieur, je suis une amie de Monsieur Marcel Girard, pouvez-vous m'indiquer à quel étage il réside ?** Demanda t-elle le plus doucement possible afin de ne pas éveiller la curiosité du gardien

\- **Bonjour madame, je suis désolé, mais personne de ce nom ne réside ici.**

\- **C'est impossible, je sais qu'il est ici. Peut-être que le nom de Mme Rebekkah Michaelson vous est familier ?** Osa t-elle supposer

\- **Pas le moins du monde, j'en suis navré.** »

Rageant entre ses dents Freya s'éloigna un peu. Et regarda l'immeuble, comment entrer ? Son regard se porta sur le gardien qui reprenait machinalement sa place, le regard vide. Hypnotisé à ne pas en douter. Elle aurait du s'en douter. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui allait l'arrêter. Elle s'avança à nouveau cers l'homme qui fronçait les sourcils devant l'insistance de la jeune femme, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'elle porta les mains à son front tout en fermant les yeux et murmurant quelques paroles inaudibles. Un épais voilà sembla se dissiper. Il regarda la jeune femme qui lui faisait face en souriant.

« - **Pardonnez-moi madame, j'ai eu une absence, que puis-je faire pour vous ?**

\- **Je viens voir Marcel Girard**

\- **Oh ! Bien entendu, allez-y, dernier étage, 2 ème porte à droite en sortant de l'ascenseur.**

\- **Je vous remercie monsieur, bonne journée** , lui répondit-elle avec un grand sourire

\- **Merci, à vous aussi madame.** »

Freya entra dans le vaste hall dons le sol en marbre clair renvoyait l'écho du claquement des talons de ses bottines. Rapidement, elle s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur et pressa le bouton indiquant le 15 ème étage. Son tic nerveux la reprit tandis qu'elle regardait défiler lentement les étages sur le petit écran LCD situé en face d'elle. Sa jambe semblait doté d'une volonté propre tandis qu'une boule se nouait dans sa gorge. Enfin, un léger tintement indiqua l'ouverture imminente des portes. Inspirant à pleins poumons, la jeune femme sortit de l'ascenseur pour se diriger vers la porte indiquée par le gardien. Elle retint sa main quelques secondes et finit par toquer timidement. Quelques instants plus tard, elle entendit des pas se déplacer avant de voir la porte s'ouvrir sur Marcel.

« - **Freya Michaelson** , l'accueillit-il avec un sourire charmeur, **si je m'attendais à te voir …**

\- **Bonjour Marcel, puis-je entrer ?**

\- **Et bien …** il la jaugea de la tête aux pieds quelques instants puis soupira et s'effaça, la laissant pénétrer dans l'appartement qu'il occupait. **J'imagine que tu n'es pas ici uniquement par courtoisie …**

\- **Non, enfin … si... Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer tout en détails, j'ai besoin de vous … Où est Rebekkah ?** Lui demanda t-elle en cherchant du regard la blonde

\- **Elle n'est pas ici** , répondit Marcel en se dirigent vers le majestueux bar qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce pour sortir deux verres et les remplir d'un liquide ambré que Freya identifia comme étant du Bourbon.

\- **Quand revient-elle ?** Demanda la jeune femme tout en acceptant le verre et en regardant nerveusement sa montre.

\- **Tu ne comprends pas …** Répondit Marcel en allant s'asseoir dans un confortable canapé en cuir tout en invitant la jeune femme à faire de même. **Rebekkah n'est pas ici. Elle ne vit plus ici** , dit-il en soupirant légèrement

\- **Où est-elle dans ce cas ?** Demanda Freya en fronçant les sourcils tout en s'asseyant face au propriétaire des lieux.

\- **C'est … compliqué** , finit par lâcher Marcel après l'avoir longuement observée. **Rebekkah …** Il se leva soudainement nerveux, arpentant la pièce, **Elle a toujours été la plus fragile d'entre vous. De votre famille de dingues. Elle … Elle n'a pas pu …**

\- **Qu... Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à ma sœur Marcel ?!** S'écria t-elle, rejetant toute pensée funeste en bloc, elle l'aurait ressenti.

\- **Elle .. est malade. Tu comprends ?! Malade !**

\- **C'est impossible, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, sa condition de vampire l'empêche d'être sujette à toutes les maladies**

\- **Tu te trompes … pas toutes** , souffla t-il, le regard perdu dans le vide.

\- **Arrête de tourner autour du pot, raconte-moi donc où est passée ma sœur !** Exigea t-elle

\- **Il y a dix ans de cela** , commença Marcel après avoir gardé le silence quelques minutes, **tout allait pour le mieux. Elle et moi vivions enfin, loin de la folie des Michaelson, loin de la Mort, loin des combats, loin de la souffrance. Nous nous sommes rapidement installés ici, Rebekkah aimait la vue …** sourit-il en contemplant également le majestueux paysage verdoyant qui s'épanouissait devant lui. **On a décidé de vivre le plus humainement possible. Ça lui faisait tellement de bien, de vivre tu sais … Elle a ouvert une agence de mannequinat, et je me suis lancé dans une startup. Tout allait tellement bien les premières années. Puis, peu à peu, Rebekkah a perdu le goût de la vie, elle était sujette à des perte de mémoire, des sautes d'humeur bien plus impressionnantes qu'à son habitude. Elle oubliait parfois plusieurs heures de sa vie. Nous avons eu la même réaction que toi, Rebekkah ne pouvait pas être malade. Nous sommes allés voir une sorcière qui officie à Brooklyn. Elle a tout de suite compris. Rebekkah était rongée de l'intérieur par la partie du Hollow qu'elle « hébergeait ». Cette maudite entité lui faisait complètement perdre les pédales. Eu de temps après, elle s'est mise à avoir des accès de colère, de violence. Elle s'est mise à tuer, au hasard. Sans même s'en apercevoir. Elle cauchemardait, ne cessait de se mortifier. Elle voulait tellement en finir. Un matin, elle m'a réveillée en hurlant qu'elle devait retrouver Klaus, qu'elle devait lui demander de la dagguer. C'est là que j'ai compris toute l'horreur dans laquelle elle vivait. On pouvait pas la laisser comme ça, tu comprends Freya ?** Demanda t-il en se retournant vers son invitée

\- **Qu... Qu'as tu fais Marcel ?**

\- **J'ai commencé par rechercher Klaus pour obtenir une dague... J'en suis arrivé à ce point !** S'écria t-il en brisant son verre d'une seule main, la rage et la colère ayant prit largement le dessus sur son calme olympien. **Seulement il est pas facile à trouver … Je suis retourné voir la sorcière de Brooklyn, elle n'a pas réussi à le localiser. Je ne savais pas vers qui me tourner. Et tous les jours je voyais la femme que j'aime se détruire à petit feu. J'ai … j'ai fais la seule chose que je pouvais humainement faire...** Ajouta t-il en un souffle. **J'ai conduis Rebekkah à l'hôpital, pour qu'elle y soit en sécurité, pour que les gens nous entourant le soit également. Elle … J'ai hypnotisé bon nombre de personnes qui sont à son chevet, veillant à sa santé et son confort. Elle … Je vais la voir chaque semaine …** lâcha t-il tandis qu'une larme vint naître aux coins de ses yeux. **Parfois elle me reconnait, parfois non, elle reste enfermée dans un mutisme sans fin, son regard dans le vague. J'ai perdu Rebekkah à la minute où cette horreur l'a habitée Et ça... Freya Michaelson, ça … je suis pas près de vous le pardonner... à toi comme à toute ta famille !** Hurla t-il en flashant devant la jeune femme, la saisissant par le cou, en proie à une rage et une haine aussi noires que l'ébène.

\- **Ma... Lâ... lâche moi Marcel** , souffla Freya en essayant de se dégager. Sans succès, elle usa de ses pouvoirs sur le vampire, lui rompant un anévrisme, seule façon de le faire reculer. **Calme toi Marcel !** Hurla t-elle à son tour. **Je n'y suis pour rien, jamais je n'ai voulu le moindre mal à ma sœur et tu le sais ! Maintenant … Si je te disais que je peux guérir Rebekkah …**

\- **La guérir ? Tu n'as donc RIEN compris ?!** Hurla à nouveau Marcel. **Elle a été diagnostiquée schizophrène ! Son ESPRIT a été RONGÉ ! MANGÉ ! DÉVORÉ ! DISPARU ! Rebekkah n'est plus là ! Tu arrives cinq ans trop tard !**

- **Je connais ma sœur, elle est bien plus forte que ça ! Et si je suis venue te voir, Marcel, c'est que j'ai trouvé une solution pour réunir tout le monde, pour que la famille soit à nouveau unie, heureuse … Mais pour cela, j'ai besoin d'elle, j'ai besoin qu'elle vienne avec moi …**

 **\- Pour qu'elle soit à nouveau la poupée que l'on agite, celle à qui on ne fait jamais attention, celle qui se dévoue sans aucun retour, celle …** cracha Marcel dont la colère ne s'estompait toujours pas

\- **Celle qui aime sa famille et qui la voudrait heureuse à nouveau ! Tu connais Rebekkah... tu sais ce qu'elle voudrait …**

\- **Elle … voudrait surtout qu'on ne décide pas à sa place !**

\- **Alors dis moi où elle est … tu l'as dis toi-même, elle a encore des moments de lucidité, peut être me reconnaitra t-elle … Il faut garder espoir Marcel, sinon, autant tout abandonner et subir … Nous avons tous trop subit ! Je veux que ma sœur revienne … et toi aussi … non ?**

\- **Elle … est à l'h** **ôpital Zucker Hillside** , finit par concéder le vampire après avoir analysé les propos de la sorcière.

\- **Merci Marcel... On y va !** » Déclara t-elle en tournant les talons, suivi de près par le jeune homme, encore sur ses gardes concernant l'objectif de Freya

Lorsqu'elle avait débarqué à JFK, elle était à cent lieus de s'imaginer devoir arpenter les couloirs d'un institut psychiatrique. Freya suivait avec appréhension Marcel qui l'entraîna dans un dédale de couloirs. Elle fit abstraction des cris, des hurlements, et se concentra sur son objectif. Ils passèrent dans l'aile réservée aux isolements. Instinctivement Freya resserra les pans de sa veste sur elle. Non que ça servait à grand chose, mais c'était plutôt un réflexe de protection. Elle jetait des regards inquiets en tout sens, souriant nerveusement au personnel qu'ils croisaient. Marcel restait silencieux, tendu, faisant des grands pas. Ils arrivèrent devant une chambre gardée par deux personnes. D'un regard, Marcel leur fit comprendre que Freya était avec lui. Les fameuses personnes hypnotisées par le vampire pour veiller sur le confort de sa belle et sans aucun doute, à en juger par les coupures qui ornaient leurs bras, devaient lui apporter sa ration quotidienne de sang. La boule au ventre lui donnait la nausée, Freya trembla légèrement avant de passer le pas de la porte que venait d'ouvrir Marcel. La pièce était capitonnée de mousse blanche, le sol, le plafond, tout était d'une pâleur extrême. Elle ne l'aperçut qu'après un certain temps. Elle était là. Assise sur le fauteuil installé près de la fenêtre, le regard perdu dans le vide. Ses beaux yeux bleu avaient perdu de son éclat. Elle semblait ne pas être présente dans la pièce. Marcel s'avança prudemment vers elle, signalant sa présence par un raclement de gorge :

« - **Rebekkah ? Ma belle, c'est moi, Marcel... Je … je t'ai amené de la visite...** dit-il en s'avança vers l'Originelle et lui saisissant la main.

\- **Bekkah ? C'est Freya, tu te souviens de moi ?..** osa t-elle en s'approchant doucement. Ne voyant aucune réaction, elle s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur et porta une main à son front, remettant une mèche derrière ses oreilles. A ce contact, l'Originelle sursauta et porta son regard triste vers sa sœur.

\- **Fr.. Freya … ?** demanda t-elle doucement

\- **Oui ! Oui c'est moi, je suis là pour t'aider, on va te guérir tu vas voir, ça va aller …** répondit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras

\- **Me … laisse pas ici Freya... me laisse pas ici... tu dois m'aider...**

\- **Chut … je n'irai nulle part sans toi Bekkah'... Viens là, viens avec moi... On va te guérir, guérir la famille, tu te souviens de Nikklaus, d'Elijah, de Kol, d'Ho …** énuméra la sorcière avant de réaliser trop tard son erreur en parlant de sa nièce

\- **Il est là, Il vient.. Non … Non... ELLE vient ! Part Freya part ! COURS !** » Hurla t-elle en la repoussant brutalement.

Freya, déséquilibrée, tomba à la renverse tandis que Marcel tentait de maitriser Rebekkah qui hurlait et se débattait. En entendant les cris, les deux hommes postés en faction devant la porte entrèrent en courant dans la petite cellule capitonnée. Usant d'une force insoupçonnée pour une personne malade, elle parvint à se défaire de l'étreinte du vampire et se rua vers la porte, bousculant ses deux gardes qui n'eurent pas le temps de réaliser ce qui se passer. Courant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, l'Originelle s'enfuit de l'hôpital.

Marcel et Freya tentèrent de la poursuivre, mais c'était peine perdue, la vampire avait été plus rapide qu'eux. Ils regardaient en tout sens mais ne parvinrent pas à la retrouver. Le vampire hurla sa rage et sa frustration se retournant il saisit Freya par le cou, la collant à un mur avoisinant, extériorisant sa haine :

« - **Tout ça c'est de TA faute Freya ! POURQUOI tu lui as parlé d'Hope ? POURQUOI ?! Tu sais quoi ? C'est pas Rebekkah que tu as relâché là, c'est un monstre assoiffé de sang ne vivant que pour se venger. Tout le sang des victimes qu'elle causera, et elle en fera je peux te l'assurer, sera sur TES mains ! Hors de ma vue ! Avant que je fasse quelque chose que je pourrais regretter ! Je dois la retrouver !** » cracha t-il en s'éclipsant, laissant Freya chancelante, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

*** Note ***

C'est tout pour le moment !:-)

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre et que vous aurez la possibilité (le temps?) de me laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir;-)

Promis, j'essaye de pas laisser passer 3 mois avant le prochain chapitre !

A bientôt !


	6. Chapter 6

*** Note ***

Bonjour à tous !

Me revoici ! Bon, j'espère être restée dans le critère « temps d'attente acceptable » … non ?

Je vous souhaite une TRES BONNE ANNÉE !

Dans ce chapitre … Bon vous verrez, je continue sur ma lancée d'introduction des personnages les uns après les autres. C'est qu'ils ont tous un sacré caractère et pas toujours facile d'assembler tout ce petit monde, alors quand on met un Hollow dans la balance … :-D

Reviews :

 **Carvalh09 :** un grand merci pour ta review !:-) Je suis vraiment contente que mon histoire te plaise ^^J'espère que tu apprécieras la lecture de ce chapitre. A très bientôt et encore merci !:-)

 **Eternal-stories :** merciiii !:-) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également ! N'hésite pas à me donner tes impressions, c'est ainsi que l'on progresse ;-)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

*** Chapitre 6 ***

A Mystic Falls, la tranquillité apparente du manoir Michaelson était troublée par des allers et venues incessants d'une tornade blonde qui s'échinait à tout remettre en ordre. Armé d'un plumeau dans une main et d'une bombe dépoussiérante dans l'autre, Caroline passait au crible le moindre centimètre carré. Le ménage l'avait toujours aidé lorsqu'elle était stressée, lorsqu'elle devait prendre des décisions ou tout simplement lorsqu'elle ne savait pas par quel bout prendre le problème qui venait à elle. C'était un « tic » qu'elle avait gardé depuis sa plus tendre enfance. En l'occurence, le « problème » portait le nom de Klaus Michaelson qui ne bougeait que rarement, restait cloîtré dans sa chambre, ne laissant aucun son filtrer.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de râler à haute voix.

\- « **Soit sa garde malade, Care, s'il te plaît, Care … Allez, avec toi, ça ira mieux, j'en suis sure …. Tu en as de bonnes Bonnie, je suis pas assistante sociale ! Et si encore j'avais que ça à faire, non ! J'ai les conseils de classe à préparer, des emplois du temps à peaufiner, des lycéens en pleine crise d'adolescence magique à gérer. Mais non ! Tout ça, je dois tout mettre de côté parce que ….**

\- **Un écho du passé fait une crise d'angoisse ?** L'interrompit une voix derrière elle en la faisant sursauter

\- **KLAUS ! Tu m'as fait peur ! … Tu … Tu vas mieux ?** S'enquit-elle, les sourcils froncés

\- **ça va, ça vient. Elle, … la sorcière... me hante et me torture jour après jour … Elle... J'arrive à reprendre le contrôle... parfois... Si je me focalise sur autre chose, elle a un peu moins d'emprise sur moi. Enfin, je crois, je vis avec elle depuis dix ans mais j'ai pas reçu le mode d'emploi. J'essaye de composer,** déclara t-il d'un ton cynique.

 **\- Je vois ça, tu as tout à fait l'air de quelqu'un qui va bien,** dit la blonde en reposant ses instruments sur une console non loin d'elle. **A+ ?** demanda t-elle en s'éloignant et ouvrant son sac réfrigéré contenant des poches de sang. Elle versa le contenu dans deux verres, ignorant la grimace de l'Hybride. **Je sais, tu préfères une bonne vieille veine palpitante mais .. faut t'y faire, je suis la garde malade en chef, je décide, tu subis.**

 **\- Bien … chef...** dit-il un demi sourire sur le visage tout en avalant quelques gorgées du précieux liquide.

\- **Bien .. et si... tu me racontais ce qu'il se passe pour commencer** , dit-elle pour briser le silence gênant qui c'était imposé, **pourquoi suis-je obligée de jouer les nounous pour Hybride ?**

\- **Tu ne me croirais pas si je te le racontais...**

\- **Essaye toujours, je crois que venant de ta famille, plus rien ne m'étonnes vraiment.**

\- **En résumé, une sorcière, extrêmement puissante, vaincue il y a des années de cela, a réussi à reprendre vie, elle est devenue un ennemi bien plus coriace que je ne le pensais. Lorsqu'elle a voulu prendre possession d'Hope, il … J'ai failli perdre ma fille. Il fallait faire quelque chose... Chacun de nous, mes frères, ma sœur, avons divisé l'esprit de la sorcière et nous en conservons une partie en nous. Depuis, nous ne pouvons plus nous réunir, car la Sorcière reprendrait aussitôt le contrôle sur nous, et tenterait de reprendre possession d'Hope.**

\- **Effectivement, c'est... vous êtes vraiment pas simple à suivre les Michaelson ! Et tu n'as j... Klaus ?** Demanda Caroline en voyant le visage de son interlocuteur se contracter, ses poings se serrèrent, son verre explosa en mille morceaux. Des perles de sueur naquirent au niveau de ses tempes. **Klaus ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Réponds moi, Klaus ?!**

\- **Tu … Elle revient à la charge, attache moi !**

\- **Qu... quoi ?**

\- **ATTACHE-MOI !** » hurla t-il

Après un fragment de seconde d'hésitation, Caroline entraîna l'Hybride dans le salon et l'enchaîna au mur au moyen de solides chaînes, ersatz d'une des nombreuses tortures qu'aimait infliger le propriétaire des lieux. La vampire affolée le questionna du regard, mais elle n'eut aucune réponse, l'Originel se contentant de fermer les yeux, ses muscles étaient contractés, de la sueur coulait abondamment de ses tempes. Lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin les yeux, une curieuse lueur d'un bleu turquoise dansait dans ses iris, un sourire malsain naquit sur ses lèvres. Puis, soudainement, il hurla de rage, faisant sursauter Caroline qui s'éloigna de quelques pas. Puis tout d'un coup, il se redressa, semblant être d'une tranquillité déconcertante.

« - **Caroline …** souffla t-il … **C'est bon, elle est … partit, tu peux me détacher maintenant …**

\- **Je … Tu es sur ? … OK … Attends une seconde** » tandis qu'elle joignit le geste à la parole en s'affairant auprès des poignets de l'Hybride.

Elle sentit alors des mains l'attraper brutalement par le bras et la tirer en arrière, l'éloignant dans la pièce avoisinante, tandis que Klaus poussait des hurlements plaintifs. En se retournant, elle aperçu son amie d'enfance l'entrainant vivement et refermant avec fracas la porte qui les séparait du vampire.

« **\- Sérieux ? C'est quoi ce cirque ?** S'écria la blonde

\- **Care, il faut que tu m'écoutes très attentivement, même si je n'ai eu qu'un résumé de la situation, il faut vraiment que tu fasses très attention à ce que peut te dire Klaus. Il n'est … pas lui-même …**

\- **Sans déconner ?!**

\- **Ecoute, il est possédé …** commença Bonnie

\- **Il m'a racontée, une sorcière millénaire …**

\- **C'est exact. Est ce qu'il t'a parlé de sa fille ?**

\- **Mentionnée. Il a dit qu'Hope avait été possédée … Au passage, je suis sa directrice, ça serait bien que ce genre de choses soit mentionné dans son carnet de scolarité !** S'indigna faussement la vampire

\- **Ce qu'il a pas du te dire c'est que la sorcière en question fait tout pour posséder à nouveau Hope. Tu le sais, elle a un pouvoir immense. Et ce pouvoir l'attire comme un aimant. Elle manipule l'esprit de Klaus pour pouvoir t'atteindre, atteindre Hope. Et on ne peut pas se le permettre. Il faut que tu fasses attention. Pour le bien de sa fille, ne le crois pas. Tu as très bien fait de l'attacher. Je l'avais envisagé, mais je pensais qu'il allait arriver à lutter, qu'on en arriverait pas à ce niveau. Elle a une influence bien plus grande que je ne le pensais, que Freya me le disait … t** ermina Bonnie en tournant le regard vers le mur, perdue dans ses pensées.

\- **Mais … pourquoi tu l'as amené ici alors ?! Je veux dire... Il ne faudrait pas qu'il soit le plus loin possible de Mystic Falls ?**

\- **C'est effectivement ce qu'il souhaite. Seulement Freya... Freya a trouvé un rituel pour réunir la famille, anéantir la sorcière … et … il faut … il faut que toute la famille soit ici pour pouvoir l'accomplir.**

\- **Attends... toute la famille ?!**

\- **Toute**

\- **Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Des ennuis ! Des morts ! Mystic Falls a retrouvé une tranquillité relative, d'accord, parfois, un ou deux de mes élèves met le feu par inadvertance à un arbre ou un banc du parc, mais, en gros, ça s'arrête là ! Le retour des Michaelson signifie de terribles choses en perspectives et … Pourquoi ça doit se faire impérativement ici d'abord ?**

\- **Parce qu'on a bes...** »

La sorcière fut interrompue par un puissant hurlement. Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard avant d'ouvrir prudemment la porte du salon. Elles y découvrirent un Klaus rongé par a colère, tremblant, livré à un tortionnaire invisible et luttant contre lui-même. Les chaines auxquelles il était entravé étaient mises à rude épreuve mais elles semblaient résister à la force spectaculaire qui était déployée. Un grognement sourd se fit entendre et, brusquement, l'ossature du vampire se brisa, comme mu par une forme invisible sous le regard horrifié des deux jeunes femmes. Bonnie referma vivement la porte et entraina son amie à l'extérieur du manoir, ayant prit le temps de fermer toutes les portes qui les séparèrent de l'Originel avant de se précipiter vers la voiture de Caroline, stationnée devant la porte principale. Bonnie grimpa à la place du conducteur, tandis que son amie se précipita vers la place adjacente. La sorcière était prête à démarrer, guettant le moindre signe de vie à l'intérieur de la maison.

« - **Est- ce qu'il ?…** commença la blonde

\- **Oui, il se transforme**. »

Une vitre explosa soudainement mais aucun animal ne sortit pour autant. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient tous leurs sens en éveil et restèrent ainsi, sans bouger, osant à peine respirer, pendant près d'une demie heure. La tension, au sein de l'habitacle, était palpable. Personne ne parlait, ne pensait, bien trop focalisées sur l'éventualité d'un loup originel, torturé à vif, en fuite dans une ville où la paix était revenue. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître la silhouette bien connue de l'Hybride, chancelant, mais souriant. Le sourire que Caroline connaissait bien malgré les années passées. La vampire prit la décision d'ouvrir la porte de la voiture et s'avança prudemment vers l'Originel, remerciant le ciel du fait qu'il avait tout de même prit le temps de se revêtir.

« - **Tu … ça va ?** Demanda t-elle méfiante, ayant en tête l'avertissement de la sorcière qu'elle entendait arriver derrière elle

\- **ça va... Pour le moment. Me transformer m'aide à reprendre le contrôle. Désolé pour le spectacle** , souffla t-il avant de rentrer à nouveau dans la demeure. Il se dirigea vers le bar et se servit un verre de Bourbon qu'il avala d'une traite avant de s'en servir un autre. **Elle … a beaucoup plus d'emprise sur moi maintenant que je suis ici...** termina t-il en plantant ses yeux dans les iris bleu de Caroline.

\- **Justement, pourquoi ici ? Si tu dois fuir ta fille aussi loin que possible, pourquoi revenir ici ? C'est quoi ce rituel Bonnie ?** Demanda la jeune femme

\- **Je... je sais pas si c'est à moi de te dire ça mais... Ecoute, Freya a trouvé un rituel pour réunir la** **famille Michaelson et mettre Hope à l'abri du danger de façon définitive. Pour cela, elle a besoin d'être ici car... C'est ici que se trouve un pouvoir dont elle a absolument besoin. Le... le pouvoir du clan Gemini** , souffla t-elle

\- **Tu veux dire... Lizzie et Josie ? Vous voulez impliquer MES filles dans vos histoires ?!** S'écria t-elle. **Attends, Bonnie, je récapitule pour être certaine d'avoir tout compris. Tu veux que mes filles utilisent leurs pouvoirs pour aider la famille Michaelson à vaincre une sorcière millénaire qui est tellement puissante qu'elle arrive à prendre le dessus sur Klaus ?! Il n'en est PAS QUESTION ! Je comprends même pas que tu ais pu penser une seconde que j'allais accepter !** Hurla t-elle

\- **Care, le rituel ne peut pas avoir lieu si Lizzie et Josie ...**

\- **Tu as parfaitement raison Caroline** , la coupa Klaus

\- **Je... attends, quoi ?!**

\- **Je ne peux que comprendre ta position. Je ne voudrais pas non plus mettre ma fille en danger si la situation était inversée. Merci Caroline pour ton accueil et tes services,** dit-il simplement en s'éloignant.

\- **Que …** commença Caroline interdite par l'absence de réaction de l'Hybride. **Comme ça ?! Tout simplement ? Pas de « je fais ce que je veux ?! » ? Pas d'objet qui vole ? Pas de menace de mort ?** Débita la jeune femme en suivant l'Originel jusque dans la bibliothèque

\- **Non, rien de tout ça Caroline. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas impliquer tes filles tout simplement. Les impliquer voudrait dire les mettre en danger. Et s'il y a bien quelque chose que je peux comprendre c'est de vouloir protéger ses enfants à tout prix. Quelles qu'en soient les conséquences** … » répondit-il en fixant son regard au sien.

Caroline resta interdite et s'éloigna. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle traversa le salon pour sortir du Manoir. La réaction de Klaus l'avait prise totalement au dépourvue. Elle s'attendait à voir le vampire entrer dans une de ses rages légendaires, hurlant et tempêtant que lui seul comptait. Son égo démesuré mit sur un piédestal. Mais rien de tout ça. Son calme et sa résignation devant son refus d'impliquer ses filles dans cette histoire la poussait à le voir sous un jour nouveau. Le grand Hybride acceptant une situation qu'il n'avait pas lui même pré-programmée. Tout d'un coup, c'est elle qui se sentit mal à l'aise de faire preuve d'égoïsme. Non, non, ce n'est pas de l'égoïsme de vouloir protéger sa famille … non? La sonnerie de son portable la sortit de ses pensées. La photo d'Alaric apparut, identifiant visuellement son correspondant. Elle décrocha, échangea quelques banalités concernant son emploi du temps avant de raccrocher. Le fond d'écran du smartphone révéla une photo de Lizzie et Josie, tout sourire. Le bonheur et la joie rayonnaient sur leurs visages. Elle sourit à la pensée de tous les instants qu'elle avait pu partager avec ses filles. Ces noëls, ces anniversaires, ces rires et fou-rires échangés. Pourrait-elle vivre sans tout ça ? Sans ses filles ? Elle qui avait perdu sa mère, son père, elle qui chérissait sa famille plus que quiconque. La réponse était presque évidente. Bien sûr que non. Jamais elle ne pourrait vivre sans ses filles, et même sans Alaric. C'était sa famille. Elle repensa une seconde à Klaus, au sourire triste qui flottait sur ses lèvres en évoquant sa fille. Il n'a pas pu connaître un quart des moments de douceur qu'elle avait vécu auprès des siens. Peut-être que l'Hybride Originel le méritait, mais pas le père qu'il est devenu. Résolue, Caroline regagna le manoir. Elle trouva Bonnie entourée de bougies de toutes sortes, plongée dans une profonde méditation. Ne souhaitant pas la déranger, elle se résigna à aller voir directement le propriétaire des lieux qu'elle trouva dans sa chambre, griffonnant sur un de ses précieux carnets à dessin. Il leva les yeux lorsqu'il la vit entrer, mais se replongea presqu'immédiatement dans la tâche qui l'occupait. La jeune femme se râcla la gorge, ne sachant pas par quel bout entamer la conversation.

« - **Ecoute, je …**

\- **Ne te fatigue pas, tu n'as pas besoin d'argumenter. Je te l'ai dis, je comprends ta position. Je chercherai pas à te faire changer d'avis. Aussitôt que Bonnie sera sortie de sa transe, je plie bagage.**

\- **Non ! Attends... Je... j'ai réfléchi. Tu as raison, je ne peux pas mettre mes filles en danger. Elles sont ma vie. Mais … Justement, elles comptent tellement à mes yeux que je ne sais pas ce que je ferai si quelqu'un... ou quelque chose me privait d'elles, de leur présence, de leur rires … Je crois que j'en mourrai … Alors, qui suis-je pour m'interposer entre toi et ta fille ? Hope est une jeune fille intelligente, pleine de malice, elle … Elle a besoin d'un père. Elle a besoin de toi … Alors... C'est d'accord, je veux bien ne pas m'opposer, MAIS c'est les filles qui décideront. Si elles ne le veulent pas, je ne veux pas les forcer, tu comprends ?**

\- **Je comprends …** répondit-il simplement. **Caroline … C'est... Merci..**

\- **Merci ? Ouah, tu as vraiment changé...**

\- **Les enfants ont ce pouvoir** , déclara t-il en plongeant son regard azur dans celui de la jeune femme. **Tu... Je t'en serai à jamais reconnaissant.**

\- **Tu me fais peur là, tu es à nouveau possédé, c'est cela ?**

- **Oui, enfin non, je le suis toujours mais la Sorcière me fiche la paix pour l'heure. Caroline, je ne plaisante pas** , dit-il soudainement très sérieux en s'approchant de la jeune femme, **je n'oublierai pas ce geste. Et je te promets, sur ce que j'ai de plus cher, que je ne laisserai rien ni personne faire le moindre mal à tes filles.**

\- **J'y compte bien, monsieur l'Hybride. Mais n'oublie pas, il reste une autre personne à convaincre, et je ne suis pas certaine qu'il soit aussi enthousiaste que toi …**

\- **Alaric ?**

\- **Je vais lui parler...**

\- **Tu sais Caroline, je t'avoue que... je ne veux pas croire à une réunion de notre famille. Au bonheur. La désillusion et la déception sont bien plus terrassantes que n'importe quelle sorcière, aussi puissante soit-elle. Je sais que notre famille est maudite** , souffla t-il en scrutant un portrait qu'il avait fait des Michaelson accroché au mur. **Nous avons fait de terribles choses. J'AI fais de terribles choses, corrigea t-il. Et j'en paye les conséquences. Hope et moi ne serons peut être jamais réunis.**

\- **Ne dis pas ça …**

\- **Il faut pourtant y songer. Depuis sa naissance, j'ai passé bien plus de temps sans elle, qu'avec elle. Sa première année, elle était avec Rebekkah, puis j'ai passé cinq ans enfermé dans ma propre maison, et maintenant encore dix ans m'ont séparés d'elle. Elle a dix-sept ans, et je n'ai vécu que quelques mois à ses côtés...**

\- **Et donc ? C'est pour ça que tu n'espère plus ? C'est à cause de cela que tu penses que tu n'as pas droit à une vie de famille ? Justement, depuis sa naissance, tu as passé plus d'années sans elle qu'avec. Il est grand temps de rattraper le temps perdu. Depuis quand, toi, l'Hybride Originel, l'être le plus puissant de ce monde, te laisse marcher dessus par une vulgaire sorcière ? Rappelles-toi, tu claques des doigts et ton ennemi est terrassé dans la seconde, rappelles-toi Klaus. Souviens toi de qui tu es.**

\- **Quelqu'un que tu méprisais, si je me souviens bien ...**

\- **ça n'a rien à voir avec moi. Klaus, il y a quelques années, tu m'aurais dis que cette sorcière ne valait pas une seconde de ton précieux temps... A moins que cela est changé ?...** Demanda t-elle un sourire malicieux accroché aux lèvres

\- **Caroline, Caroline …** sourit-il, **depuis quand es-tu devenue aussi perspicace ?**

\- **Depuis que j'ai tout une troupe d'adolescents aux pouvoirs magiques et aux hormones en fusion à soutenir et gérer. Maintenant, tu vas me faire le plaisir de te battre, pour ta fille et pour ta famille. Celui que j'ai en face de moi est à des années lumières du vampire cruel et sans cœur que tu étais, celui que j'ai devant moi est un père …**

\- **Mais peut être qu'Hope serait plus heureuse sans moi... Au final, tu l'as dis toi même, ma famille et moi n'apportons jamais rien de bon.**

\- **Ecoute Klaus, je vais t'avouer quelque chose, lorsqu'Hayley est venue nous trouver, Alaric et moi, en nous demandant de prodiguer à Hope sécurité et instruction, j'étais très mitigée. Une Michaelson dans nos murs... Tu comprends. Cependant, cette jeune fille est une adolescente comme les autres, adorable, avec un sacré caractère d'ailleurs, elle s'est liée d'amitié avec mes filles, crois-le ou non. J'ai dons appris à la connaître vraiment. Hope a besoin de toi. Je peux te l'assurer. Ne baisse pas les bras, et bats toi, Nikklaus Michaelson...** » acheva d'une traite Caroline.

Elle sut qu'elle avait fait mouche en voyant cette flamme qui brûlait au cœur des iris de l'Hybride. La flamme d'un combattant, la flamme des Michaelson.

*** Note ***

ET VOILAAAAA !

Non, pitié, pitié, ne me détestez pas pour cette fin:-) Promis, il y aura d'autres passages, mais là tout de suite, il va falloir laisser la place à un autre duo de choc ! Des avis ? Une idée ?

Et, comme toujours, les reviews sont acceptées ;-)

A bientôt !


End file.
